Amaldiçoados
by Aiko-Hosokawa
Summary: Em um universo onde não há a maldição dos signos tudo pode ser bem diferente...Ou nem tanto assim! Jovens talentos em busca de um sonho dispostos a lutar por seus desejos... YAOI! Cap.3 ON
1. Primeira aparição

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**Capitulo 01 – Primeira aparição.**

Colégio Kaibara. Mais um ano letivo estava chegando ao meio e o festival anual se aproximava. Vinte minutos já haviam se passado desde o início das aulas, no entanto, os alunos da 3-A estavam a sós na sala, a maioria de pé conversando animadamente, contando as novidades do fim de semana.

Em especial um grupo de quatro jovens encontravam-se sentados ao reder de única mesa na qual cartas de baralho estavam separadas em dois grupos, um perfeitamente empilhado com os números virados para baixo e outro em desordem com os mesmos voltados para cima.

"Hoje é o meu dia! Tô sentindo que vou vencer!". Afirmou um jovem de madeixas cor de fogo, de olhos vermelhos brilhantes como rubis que demonstravam toda a excitação perante a uma disputa.

"Vai sonhando! Kyon-Kyon!". Rosnou nervosamente em resposta uma jovem de loiros cabelos que desciam soltos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros e com azulado e agressivo olhar que estava à frente do jovem.

"Sua delinqüente! Pára de me chamar assim!". A forte voz do ruivo soou furiosa, odiava profundamente aquele apelido!

"Tá com algum problema, Ky-on-Ky-on?". Falou a loira erguendo levemente o corpo e inclinando-o para frente para se aproximar do outro e encará-lo em desafio.

"Vou te derrotar sua marginal!" Ele respondeu encarando-a da mesma maneira.

Outra garota de cabelos cor de chocolate observava a cena com um sorriso bobo na face, a amizade entre aqueles dois era algo muito estranho e ao mesmo tempo divertido, viviam brigando, mas sempre estavam perto um do outro!

"Vocês estão brigando sem motivos...". Ela comentou em tom tão suave que não foi ouvida pela dupla. Ela sabia, aquilo sempre terminava da mesma maneira.

"Acho que eu venci...". Uma morena de longas madeixas pretas presas em uma traça de sombrio e profundo olhar negro disse em tom frio, virando as cartas que trazia na mão direita revelando a mais alta seqüência que aquele jogo permitia.

"O QUÊÊÊ?". O grito de espanto uníssono saiu misturando a voz feminina e a masculina, muitíssimo irritada.

"Você é mesmo uma bruxa! Só isso pra explicar essa sua sorte!". O ruivo disse parecendo ainda mais irritado, erguendo o corpo, batendo a mão esquerda na mesa, deixando as cartas que trazia sobre ela.

"Não tem jeito, a Hanajima sempre vence...". A loira disse conformada jogando as próprias cartas sobre a mesa e recostando-se displicentemente na cadeira, cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos.

"A Uo-Chan tem razão, Kyo". Disse a jovem de cabelos castanhos ainda sorrindo gentilmente, segurando as cartas na mão direita próximas ao corpo.

"Vê se tira esse sorriso bobo da cara, cê também perdeu Tohru!". Ele respondeu em tom elevado e ainda muito irritado.

"Mas eu me diverti jogando com vocês...". Disse ela sorrindo da mesma maneira.

O ruivo a encarou, aquele meigo olhar era tão acalentador, tão terno e verdadeiro... Que... Que o desarmava completamente!

"Sua tonta...". Agora a voz do rapaz estava completamente normal, em um gesto rápido pegou as cartas da menina e jogou-as na mesa sentando longo em seguida, ainda com um semblante irritado.

"Atenção todos, por favor...". Uma suava voz masculina soou silenciando a confusão de vozes, fazendo todos os olhares voltarem para si.

"_Putz... A princesa de novo..."._ Pensou ainda irritado o ruivo, olhando para o lado não querendo encarar aquela figura.

Na frente da sala onde o professor costuma ficar enquanto lecionava estava um garoto esguio de aproximadamente um metro e setenta e quatro centímetros de altura, a pele era alva dando a ele uma aparência ainda mais delicada, quase feminina, os belos cabelos eram de tom gris exuberante, curtos e com franja na qual o lado direito era ligeiramente maior e mais volumoso, olhos violetas eram possuidores de um brilho quase místico e muito atraente.

"O professor não virá hoje devido a motivos de saúde. Vamos aproveitar o tempo livre para decidir o que faremos no festival". Disse em tom suave e audível a todos os colegas.

"Sim, é verdade! O nosso teatro ano passado foi maravilhoso!". Comentou empolgada uma menina de curtos cabelos negros.

"Sim! O Yuki vestido de princesa foi tão lindo! 1". Outra menina falou com olhos brilhantes como estrelas em noite clara.

"...!". O jovem ouviu a afirmação sobre si e nada disse, mas uma profunda irritação tomou seu ser, aquele incidente havia lhe rendido muita dor de cabeça devido ao estúpido primo ruivo que estava sentado naquela sala fazendo de conta que não o via.

"Foi a irmão mais kawaii que já tive!". Tohru comentou sorrindo abertamente, havia adorado a peça teatral e se Yuki não a tivesse ajudado a ensaiar teria tudo dado errado, já que a atriz principal machucou o pé momentos antes da apresentação, felizmente o jovem sabia todas as falas e salvou a nota de toda a sala!

"Palhaçada!". Kyo comentou baixinho irritadamente.

Iria tudo ser como antes... Todos iriam discutir sobre possíveis temas e atividades, não entrariam em um acordo e no fim aquele maldito príncipe daria uma sugestão que seria prontamente aceita por todo o grupo... Afinal ele era tão respeitável, um exemplo para todos...

"Então precisamos de sugestões...". Ouviu aquela voz tão...

"_Irritante!_". Pensou nervoso erguendo o corpo. Desta vez não! Não permitiria que a história se repetisse!

"Tenho uma idéia!". Afirmou convicto.

"Não quero disputar por comida até a morte...". Falou um garoto de negros cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos.

"Eu prefiro que não haja disputas...". Disse em tom de descrença outro rapaz.

"_Lá vem asneira..."_. Pensou Yuki revirando o olhar impacientemente.

"Não é isso! Minha banda... Ela pode tocar!". A voz forte soou ainda mais confiante e muito decidida!

"QUÊ? CÊ TÁ LOUCO!". Uotani gritou alto, erguendo-se e segurando o rapaz pela gola da camisa.

"A idéia me parece boa...". Hanajima disse em tom sóbrio.

"Droga!". Praguejou a loira soltando o outro e voltando a se sentar.

"Uma banda!". Quase gritou tamanha a empolgação uma jovem.

"A idéia é ótima! Afinal temos apenas duas semanas disponíveis. Um grupo já formado e com músicas ensaiadas é tudo o que precisamos, só temos que arrumar o palco!". Afirmou um rapaz.

"Que maravilha! Será o primeiro show oficial da banda!". Tohru disse contente, afinal era a fã número um deles e acompanhara desde o nascimento da idéia a unção passando pela criação de cada nova letra e tinha fé que os veria sendo famosos!

"_Eu não acredito..."._ Pensou Yuki indignado, era difícil crer que algo de útil possa ter saído do cérebro daquele inútil ser.

"Então está decidido...". Começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por um ruidoso som da porta que se abrira velozmente.

"Olá! Desculpe a afobação, mas preciso saber o que vocês farão no festival, é urgente! Tenho que reunir todos os dados. Estamos atrasados!". Disse um homem alto de cabelos cor de chocolate e olhos verdes vestido com roupas esportivas e clara, que respirava descompassadamente.

"Claro. Apresentaremos um show...". Disse Yuki em tom frio.

"Show? Show de quê?". Perguntou o homem.

"De rock!". A voz de Uotani sobressaiu-se com empolgação, se era pra ser feito iriam arrasar!

"Ok então. Tenho que ir". Disse quase atropelando as palavras o professor de educação física que saiu fechando a porta.

"_Aposto que terei que ouvir coisas do tipo: 'Esse Romeu está sangrando, mas você não pode ver o seu sangue...'. Eu não mereço! 2"._ Afirmou para si em pensamento o jovem parado a frente da sala e então fitou o primo ruivo.

"Até que enfim deu uma dentro Kyon-Kyon!". Falou o garoto que antes havia sido o primeiro a repudiar qualquer possível idéia que viesse de Kyo sem nem ouvi-las, aproveitando o momento para passar o braço direito sobre o ombro do ruivo, puxando-o para si de forma brincalhona.

"É verdade! Finalmente saiu algo de útil daqui!". Disse o outro rapaz que havia negado o ruivo, colocando a mão direita sobre a cabeça do mesmo, mexendo-a com vigor, desalinhando completamente os fios cor de fogo.

"Arrgg... Parem com isso!". Rosnou nervoso tentando se desvencilhar e conseguindo na segunda tentativa.

"É sempre assim...". Sussurrou inaudivelmente Yuki para si, o primo tinha uma capacidade enorme de atrair companhia, era tão natural e verdadeiro... Todos se aproximavam dele que mais parecia um límpido rubi chamando a atenção para si.

"Neko-kun... Qual instrumento o senhor toca?". Perguntou meigamente uma jovem de aparecia tímida e delicada.

O ruivo a encarou, os olhos vermelhos pareceram inflamar da mais pura raiva.

"Que coisa é essa de 'neko'?". A voz saiu alta e super irritada, nunca ouvira aquele apelido.

"Só porque eu gosto de gatos, não quer dizer que sou um!". Disse mantendo a voz irritada.

"Não é esse o motivo.". Falou o garoto que antes abraçava o ruivo.

"O apelido é porque os gatos te adoram como se fosse um semelhante! Hahahahahahahaha". Falou o segundo garoto rindo alto.

"Kyo...". A meiga voz de Tohru chamou pelo ruivo.

"O que?". Perguntou com a mesma voz irritada.

"Não vai responder a pergunta?" Disse a morena olhando para a garota que encolhera os ombros e abaixara a cabeça devido à reação do rapaz.

Ele encarou Honda, depois guiou o olhar para a outra menina vendo o que havia feito, de imediato toda a irritação sumiu, não poderia ficar reagindo sempre daquela maneira se pretendia ir adiante...

"Sou o vocalista...". Falou em tom contido.

"Quais são os integrantes?". Perguntou outra menina.

"Hanajima que toca baixo, Arisa Uotani na bateria e Hatsuharu da 2-A na guitarra.". Respondeu Kyo mantendo o semblante sério.

Um estranho silêncio se formou... O ruivo achou estranho e olhou para os lados interrogativamente, todos estavam sérios, era estranho... Então finalmente ouviu.

"Kyon-Kyon e a delinqüente na mesma banda! Isso vai dar casamento!". A afirmação saiu eufórica dos lábios de um garoto que estava um pouco mais distante do ruivo.

"QUÊ? Eu te mato, maldito!". Grunhiu furioso correndo em direção ao outro que também começou a correr.

Yuki olhava aquela confusão de forma inexpressiva, mas por dentro algo incomodava profundamente, desviou o olhar começando a andar em direção à porta, mas antes ouviu um garoto perguntar ao 'neko' que tinha parado de correr sem nada fazer com o outro rapaz.

"E qual o nome da banda?".

E então a resposta...

"Amaldiçoados.". Dita em tom sério, estranhamente diferente do habitual para aquele rapaz.

Percebeu antes de sair certo rebuliço, perguntando o porquê daquele nome tão estranho, Hanajima se pronunciou, mas não conseguiu compreender as palavras que ela disse, sentia a cabeça latejar levemente, precisava de um lugar mais calmo...

**OOO**

"Tô dentro...". Respondeu calmamente o jovem de arrepiados cabelos brancos, mas que na região da nuca eram negros como carvão, de castanho olhar, uniformizado com os sapatos brancos, calça e camisa azul, no entanto, não usava a clara gravata e mantinha os botões da camisa abertos até quase a metade do peito e na garganta usava uma coleira não muito grossa preta, acompanhada de mais três correntes maiores sendo cada uma de um tamanho, na menor um crucifixo prateado de três centímetros, e as outras demais simples e pretas.

"Ninguém duvidou que você aceitasse...". Disse Uotani colocando a mão esquerda na cintura virando o rosto e fechando os olhos, tudo aquilo era repentino demais, se pudesse esmagava a cabeça daquele ruivo idiota, mas se o fizesse ele não poderia cantar...

"_Pena_...". Pensou tentando conter a irritação.

"Temos que ver com os professores se não há problema, afinal no festival são avaliados os trabalhos da turma e Haru ainda está no segundo ano". Falou a jovem de negros cabelos.

"O Yuki vai falar com os responsáveis, tenho certeza de que ele vai resolver isso!". Tohru afirmou confiante, não seria isso que impediria a primeira apresentação pública do grupo!

"Yuki... Yuki... Aquele sem graça e sem sal. Não sei o que vocês tanto vêm naquele cara...". Kyo disse em tom de irritação, aquele maldito era seu primo, felizmente distante e não tinha a infelicidade de conviver com alguém tão insuportável.

"Esse 'sem graça' acabou de resolver o seu problema, imbecil!" A voz suave agora tinha um leve tom de irritação e superioridade.

Os escarlates olhos do ruivo se viraram para trás deparando-se com o ser que mais odiava no mundo, aquele... Idiota! Tinha uma enorme vontade de partir para cima dele e bater até que não pudesse ver aquele cínico e altivo olhar!

"Ninguém te pediu... Além do quê, não fez mais do que sua obrigação... Princesa!" Novamente a grave voz masculina tomou tom irritadiço e os rubis brilharam de maneira assassina.

"Minha obrigação começa no momento em que sua limitada inteligência entra em ação... Convidar um aluno de outra série não é permitido, a apresentação só será possível se a sala do Haru concordar...". Disse a princípio fitando o ruivo, depois desviando o olhar para o outro primo de bicolor madeixas.

O guitarrista saiu do lugar com a face transmutada em uma expressão boba, os olhos brilhando em admiração e felicidade, os braços erguidos para frente passou por Kyo ignorando-o completamente, chegando ao outro rapaz segurando a gravata branca do uniforme de Yuki.

"Olá Yuki... Tenho certeza que você resolverá esse pequeno problema...". Falou olhando nos olhos violeta que tanto admirava.

"Er...". Resmungou um pouco sem jeito o jovem.

"Na verdade já resolvi. Conversei com o representante da sua sala e parecem que vocês também não haviam decidido o que fazer... Na verdade ele achou a idéia maravilhosa". Respondeu desviando o olhar dos castanhos do primo.

"O senhor Yuki é mesmo muito competente!". Falou a jovem de cabelos cor de chocolate parando ao lado do rapaz.

"Arrff... Tô indo almoçar...". Kyo disse irritadamente dando as costas e abandonando o grupo.

"Também vou... Estou com fome. Vamos Tohru? Uo-Chan?". Hanajima finalmente abandonou seu silêncio.

"É, tô mesmo afim de rangar..." Arisa respondeu e então olhou para a amiga que ainda não havia respondido.

Os grandes olhos de Tohru brilharam de maneira pensativa...

"Já sei!" Disse empolgadissíma.

"Por que não vamos todos juntos?". Perguntou e então olhou para Haru e Yuki.

O rapaz de olhos violetas olhou para a jovem e depois para o ruivo que caminhava pisando duro.

"Eu acho melhor...". Começou a dizer, no entanto não conseguiu terminar a frase, sentiu o braço esquerdo de Haru envolvendo-o por cima do ombro e a então a mão o segurou com firmeza.

"Claro que vamos, Tohru!". Afirmou o jovem guitarrista com o semblante mais tranqüilo do mundo estampado na face.

"Que bom!". Ela falou empolgada.

_"Felizmente aquele estúpido foi na frente..."_. Pensou Yuki conformadamente.

"Kyo espera! Vamos com você!". Tohru chamou em tom um pouco elevado erguendo o braço esquerdo e colocando a mão direita na face no intuito de fazer o som ir mais longe.

Yuki viu seu único motivo de conforto cair por terra quando o ruivo parou sem olhar para trás fechando ambos os punhos em sinal de irritação, mas esperando pelo grupo.

"Esse vai ser um longo intervalo..." Comentou em tom tão baixo que nem Haru pode compreender.

**OOO**

Os dias passavam rápido, todos os alunos estavam envolvidos na produção do evento. No entanto, Yuki mantinha-se distante das atividades de sua turma, afinal não precisava ouvir a irritante voz do primo falando, quanto mais cantando!

_"Tenho certeza de que ele é desafinado!". _Pensava sentado na sala do grêmio do qual era o presidente desde o segundo ano. Usava as atividades referentes àquele local como desculpa a sua ausência nos ensaios, embora acabasse por resolver vários problemas sem ir até o teatro da escola.

"Pelo menos isso acaba amanhã". Disse baixinho para si erguendo-se, deixando um papel sobre a mesa, caminhando para a porta, estava na hora de ir para casa...

No teatro...

"Ajuste a iluminação mais pro centro...". Disse a um rapaz ao colega que ajustava os canhões de luz que havia no alto e um pouco à frente do palco.

"O som tá dando eco...". Disse mais para si o garoto que estava em uma pequena sala à esquerda do palco em nível mais alto, com metade da parede a frente feita em vidro dando total visualização do local.

"Essa nota não tá boa...". Hanajima falou olhando para Haru.

"Vamô num tom abaixo". Respondeu o rapaz.

Kyo postou-se novamente ao microfone que estava sobre um tripé, abrindo a boca e liberando sua voz...

Meia hora depois...

"É isso aí, pessoal! Tá tudo pronto, por hoje acho que é o suficiente". Falou uma jovem.

"Tá todo mundo de parabéns! Tudo tá perfeito!". Falou outro jovem parando ao lado da menina.

"Que bom né!" Tohru falou, após ter deixado a cadeira na primeira fila e subido no palco.

"Finalmente... Agora tenho certeza de que vamos arrebentar!". Arisa falou com as baquetas, uma em cada mão.

"Realmente, satisfatório". Hanajima disse em tom suave.

"Vamos arrebentar!" Haru disse abraçando Kyo por cima do ombro e puxando-o para si.

"Larga...". Rosnou o ruivo colocando a mão no peito do colega para empurrá-lo, mas sem conseguir afastá-lo.

Haru aproximou mais os corpos fazendo o outro lhe encara.

"O que foi? Minha aproximação te incomoda?" Disse languidamente em tom rouco, audível apenas ao jovem de madeixas cor de fogo.

"...!". Não respondeu, apenas desvencilhou-se do contato começando a caminha para trás do palco.

"Até amanhã". Foi à única coisa que saiu dos lábios do rapaz antes que desaparecesse.

"Bom... Atitude de rock star ele tem...". Comentou a menina que havia encerrado as atividades

"Olhe bem... Todos eles têm!". Afirmou o rapaz que estava ao lado olhando para o grupo que conversava com Honda.

"É verdade...". Concordou.

Ao poucos o lugar foi ficando cada vez mais vazio até que finalmente todos deixaram o teatro. Antes de sair, Yuki resolveu olhar o resultado do trabalho das duas turmas, encontrando tudo perfeitamente organizado e o palco pronto.

_"Infelizmente amanhã não há como fugir..."_. Pensou dando as costas ao palco. De um jeito ou de outro teria que ver a apresentação...

**OOO**

Dia seguinte...

O festival estava a mil, toda a escola se empenhava em fazer o seu melhor. Muitas salas optaram por servir diversos tipos de alimentos tradicionais, um teatro também foi montado. A peça já estava sendo exibida no teatro da escola, logo depois dela viria à apresentação na banda que representaria duas turmas. Já era à tardinha e o musical seria a última apresentação.

"Momiji, venha! Tenho que voltar para casa". Disse com tom de impaciência um homem.

Ele tinha negros cabelos lisos, curtos, mas possuidor de longa franja que caia de lado ocultando o olho esquerdo escondendo o tom azul-acinzentado do belo olhar. Trajado de maneira formal, calça social azul-marinho, camisa no mesmo estilo, porém branca, gravata em tom de azul mais claro do que a calça e com o terno na mão esquerda.

A frente ia um jovem de loiros cabelos curtos vestindo com uma camisa cor-de-rosa clara com pequenos babados nas compridas mangas com um macacão que misturava dois tons de alaranjado em tiras verticais e, na mão direita, levava um pirulito vermelho.

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Hatoriiiiii, eu quero ver a apresentação da turma da Touhruuuu!". Falou de maneira manhosa em meio ao corredor da escola, fazendo cara de coelhinho abandonado.

O homem mais velho olhou um tanto impaciente.

"Se demorar, vamos embora...". Concordou a contragosto, odiava quando tinha que servir de babá, ainda mais quando tinha tanto serviço e ser feito na gravadora! A tarefa era simples, 'só chegar e levar o garoto embora' lembrava-se muito bem das palavras do amigo Shigure, no entanto, Momiji parecia não concordar com o plano de ir embora mais cedo...

"Êbaaa!". Comemorou o jovem e logo saiu correndo em direção ao teatro, estava na hora!

Hatori olhou para o lado direito vendo um grupo de garotas paradas a lhe encarar com sorrisos bobos na face, suspirou pesadamente e foi em direção ao garoto saltitante.

O teatro já havia acabado e o palco já estava pronto para a apresentação dos "Amaldiçoados". Yuki suspirou penosamente, havia ajudado no que podia, agora era ver a performance do grupo. Estranhara o fato de não ver os componentes naquele dia, disseram-lhe que estavam se aprontando no camarim, no fundo agradecia o fato de não ter que suportar o primo idiota.

"_Honda deve estar com eles..."_. Pensou lembrando-se que não havia visto a garota de quem tanto gostava.

"_Melhor ver a apresentação junto ao público... Pelo menos não terei que ver aquele ruivo de perto_...". Conclui o rapaz ainda em pensamento deixando os bastidores.

O teatro estava cheio, em sua maioria o público era de alunos, mas pais e professores também estavam ali. Olhando ao redor percebeu a presença do primo Momiji todo empolgado na primeira fila, porém ele não o vira, já que estava bem atrás em pé em meio ao corredor de cadeiras, junto à porta de entrada viu Hatori outro membro de sua família, cumprimentou com um aceno de mão e esperou.

De repente a luz começou a baixar, Yuki olhou para os lados, não se lembrava que aquilo iria acontecer... Bom, provavelmente por não ter participado efetivamente da organização do evento.

A escuridão era total, nada no palco podia ser visto, ouvia-se apenas murmúrios que pertenciam às pessoas do público indagando o que estaria acontecendo, se havia problemas na instalação elétrica da escola, no entanto... Uma voz masculina, sombria tal qual a de um imortal soou dizendo apenas uma palavra: "Amaldiçoados"... E novo silêncio se fez.

O silêncio... Este foi quebrado, parecia vozes ecoando em canto sombrio e comovente, como sopro do vento em meio à desolação... Então a bateria começou a acompanhar imprimindo um ritmo mais forte, mas ainda mantendo o ar sombrio. Novas vozes em coral soaram como se estivesse a consentir...

Um foco de luz brilhou no palco, de cima para baixo iluminando apenas o microfone sobre o tripé, então uma mão o tocou e a outra veio logo depois envolvendo o objeto, de forma que apenas o par de mãos com unhas pintadas de negro podiam ser vistas. A guitarra e o baixo já faziam companhia aos primeiros sons deixando tudo ainda mais fantasmagórico...

Lentamente sob o foco de luz uma face foi se mostrando até que pudesse ser totalmente vista... Era Kyo, os olhos cor de rubi estavam contornados de preto fazendo o escarlate sobressair lindamente, a iluminação dava àquela face um ar ilusoriamente vampirescos, e então os lábios se abriram de maneira sensual e as palavras saíram...

_Eu superei isso_

_Veja, eu estou caindo no vasto abismo._

Yuki estremeceu ao ouvir o canto grave, enquanto mais palavras chegavam a seus ouvidos.

_Obscurecido por memórias do passado_

_Enfim, eu vejo._

Ao mesmo tempo uma fraca iluminação começava a clarear o palco, deixando visível, ainda em meio à penumbra, todos os membros dos 'Amaldiçoados'.

_Eu o ouço desaparecendo_

_Eu não posso falar isso_

De Arisa Uotani somente se via parte do busto e a cabeça, a loira sem piedade batia suas baquetas nos pratos e tambores da bateria, perfeitamente sincronizada, as madeixas movendo-se livremente e na face uma expressão séria, no entanto demonstrando estar completamente à vontade como se fizesse a única coisa que sabia fazer bem. E Yuki tinha que admitir... Ela realmente era boa!

_Eu o ouço desaparecendo_

_Eu não posso falar isso_

A voz de Kyo continuava assombrando, no entanto, não parará para visualizar sua figura. Fixara-se sem Hanajima. Os longos cabelos da morena estavam soltos, como não poderia deixar de ser, ela vestia-se completamente de preto em um longo vestido gótico, e o olhar que sempre lhe parecerá estranho e vazio, agora tinha um brilho profundo e concentrado no som que seu baixo produzia.

_Ou senão você cavará minha cova_

_Nós tememos que eles encontrem_

Então viu seu primo Haru, como não poderia deixar de ser ele usava uma calça apertada marrom muito escura e uma camisa de mangas compridas, preta e transparente, de botões na frente e no punho dos quais sequer um estava fechado, deixando ver todo o peito e abdômen claros, estranhamente não usava cordões ou coleiras, apenas os habitual exagero no número de brincos na orelha esquerda. E os dedos do rapaz faziam à guitarra chorar melodicamente enquanto ele arqueava para trás como se o corpo estivesse tomado pela sensação do prazer absoluto.

_Sempre farejando_

_Pegue minha mão agora_

_Fique vivo_

As palavras continuavam chegando ao ouvido do rapaz em um inglês perfeito e, finalmente, fixou o olhar no primo vocalista.

Estremeceu com a visão.

Kyo estava vestido completamente de preto, desde os sapatos passando pela justa calça que modelava as roliças coxas revelando formas que nunca antes percebera, chegando até a camisa que aderia ao corpo como se fosse uma segunda pele, as mangas eram longas grudadas nos braços e chegavam até as palmas das mãos fazendo o papel de luvas que não encobriam os dedos e os lábios de aparência macia se moviam como se estivesse a falar, liberando o refrão da música.

_Você vê que eu não posso ser abandonado_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós caminhamos entre vocês_

_Alimentando, estuprando._

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

Apenas instrumentos soaram por alguns instantes.

Completamente extasiando, Yuki não percebia o alvoroço ao seu redor, muitos pais achavam um absurdo àquela letra, aquele tom profano, no entanto, os alunos estavam amando e muitas meninas chamavam por Kyo e Haru.

Atrás do palco estava Tohru com as mãos postadas como se estivesse a rezar, pedindo para que tudo desse certo... Sabia do talento dos amigos e torcia muito por eles, estranhara apenas o fato de Yuki não estar ali como ela.

Yuki via-se completamente envolvido pela música, a letra era simplesmente perfeita para o nome do grupo, a melodia e os toques dos instrumentos tinham a soberba dos poderosos, perfeitamente afinados...

Já a voz... Nunca, jamais em toda sua existência imaginara que Kyo fosse tão bom! Parecia ter saído de seus sonhos para dar o profano tom a seus pensamentos obscuros... De imediato imaginara ele cantando as músicas que compunha...

"_Seria perfeito..."_. Admitiu em pensamento.

_Eu superei isso_

_Por que não podemos ficar juntos?_

Não se sentia capaz de sair do lugar, queria contemplar, queria ouvir aquela voz, desejava que ela jamais parasse! Sentindo como se o mundo não existisse, apenas ele e Kyo, apenas se entregando a sedução secular.

_Apague isso_

_Dormindo tanto tempo_

_Tirando a máscara_

_Enfim, eu vejo._

A banda persistia em seu intuito de encantar, Kyo movia-se no palco, segurando o microfone junto ao pedestal curvando-se chegando mais perto do público da primeira fila, que a essa altura já se levantará assim como o resto do teatro, todos movidos pela empolgação, completamente encantados com o ritmo peculiar a eles.

_Você vê que eu não posso ser abandonado_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Nós caminhamos entre vocês_

_Alimentando, estuprando._

_Devemos nos esconder de todos_

Novamente o refrão, as variações do tom da grossa voz do ruivo eram simplesmente soberbas!

_Porque eu não sou o único_

_Porque eu não sou o único_

As palavras começaram a ser repetidas, indicando o fim da canção que seria a única daquele dia devido ao pouco tempo disponível.

_Porque eu não sou o únicoooo_

Uma estranha tristeza acometeu o coração de Yuki ao perceber que Kyo se calara, os instrumentos tocavam sós e o tom ia baixando gradativamente indicando que a música chegava a seu fim. Junto ao tom as luzes também foram diminuindo, até que... Silêncio e escuridão. Pesadamente Yuki suspirou, sentia como se o corpo tivesse sido tomado pelo êxtase e uma enorme leveza lhe veio ao coração.

"Kyo...". Murmurou baixinho enquanto a iluminação era restabelecida e a banda não mais estava no placo.

A partir de agora seria ainda mais complicado esconder a admiração que tinha pelo primo, olhou para os lados, Momiji não estava mais ali, olhou para trás e Hatori também havia se retirado, pensou um pouco, resolveu voltar para a casa, realmente não desejava encarar o primo depois de ter ficado tão abalado diante dele.

**OOO**

Hatori dirigia o carro prestando muita atenção ao trânsito, porém lembrando-se do que virá no show.

"Viu só? A turma da Tohru fez a melhor apresentação do festival! A banda estava linda!". Falou empolgado o garoto de madeixas cor do sol sentado no banco de trás do automóvel.

"É... Promissor...". Disse mais para si o homem que dirigia.

Continua...

**OOO**

_**Ultra Especial Nada Importante – Parte I (XD)**_

**1 - **Esse fato na realidade ocorre em uma fanfic, minha e da minha amiga Yume Vy, que logo será publicada! Yuki de princesa ficou super kawai!

**2 - **Não é que Bon Jovi seja totalmente ruim, para falar a verdade amo Always (se ninguém percebeu aquelas palavras são as primeiras da música) minha única intenção era falar que não é bem esse tipo de música que Yuki gosta.

A música faz parte da trilha sonora do filme Rainha dos Condenados que vale a pena, principalmente por causa das músicas. Essa é do KoRn e se chama Forsaken (Abandonado), coloquei a tradução porque tem muita gente que não sabe inglês, mas recomendo que ouçam!

No início sei que isso não estava parecendo um universo alternativo, acho que o primeiro indício foi o fato da idéia de Kyo ter sido boa e aceita! Hehehehehehe...

Nos próximos capítulos, mostro mais o lado da banda e dos outros personagens, não focando tanto no Yuki.

Espero que estejam gostando.

Beijos,

**Aiko**

03/05/2006

18:06PM.


	2. A Proposta

Título da fic: Amaldiçoados. 

**Anime:** Fruits Basket

**Casal:** Kyo x Yuki/ Citações a outros...

**Classificação:** Yaoi/ Lemon/ AU

**Autora:** Aiko Hosokawa

Beta: Yume Vy 

**oooOOOooo**

Amaldiçoados

**Aiko Hosokawa**

**Capítulo 02 - A proposta.**

O dia seguinte...

O festival no Colégio Kaibara havia sido um sucesso! Sem sombra de dúvidas a apresentação musical do grupo 'Amaldiçoados' foi a que teve a maior repercussão, já que praticamente todo o festival havia parado quando a música tomou conta do teatro e dos corredores.

Yuki caminhava pensativo pelo corredor vazio, as janelas estavam a sua direita todas abertas, deixando o sol da manhã entrar assim como a brisa fresca característica da primavera. O show não lhe saia da cabeça e o que mais incomodava era o fato de Kyo ser a presença mais marcante em suas lembranças.

_"Como pode um estúpido como aquele cantar de maneira tão envolvente e intensa?_". Perguntava-se em pensamento completamente envolto nessa idéia.

Rápido como um raio, totalmente inesperado, Yuki viu um vulto surgir a seu lado vindo da janela e sem poder evitar, percebeu que 'aquilo' veio para cima de si e de imediato foi ao chão, sentindo um corpo pesar sobre o seu.

"Mas o quê...?!?". Ia perguntar, com a voz soando irritada, mas parou sentindo como se o coração houvesse desaparecido do peito deixando um gélido vazio.

Escarlate olhar fixou na figura abaixo de si deparando-se com violetas vivos e belos como jóia rara, reparando na pele clara como a neve e no rosto masculino, mas delicado. Devido ao abrupto contato estava deitado sobre o corpo delgado, com uma mão de cada lado da cabeça do outro e as faces muito próximas de forma que as madeixas cor de fogo quase tocavam a espantada face do belo jovem.

Em um movimento rápido o ruivo postou-se de pé sem compreender o que acontecia, sentindo a face queimar, então se lembrou do que fugia, olhando para todos os lados vendo os corredores desertos.

"Huf...". Suspirou aliviado então se virando irritado para o jovem que se erguia do chão.

"Vê se fica esperto, idiota! Não fica andando por ai como se estivesse nas nuvens!". Praguejou em tom alto e irritado.

"Olha aqui 'Neko-kun'... Eu não tenho culpa se um imbecil como você fica pulando pela janela! Eu não sou capaz de prever suas idéias brilhantes!". Disse com tom de sarcasmo sem elevar a voz.

"Você é mesmo um...". Kyo ia retrucar, no entanto, ouviu um familiar e assustador som à distância.

Um terrível medo tomou conta de seus olhos vermelhos, sentiu o corpo gelar nem reparando na cara de interrogação do primo Yuki, virando-se para o lado e depois para a janela, sentiu as pernas bambearem ante a mais tenebrosa cena que já vira em toda a sua vida... Garotas e mais garotas correndo loucas em sua direção... E então, olhou para o primo.

"Idiota!". E então correu, fazendo uma corrente de ar tocar o jovem de aparência delicada.

Yuki achou aquela expressão a mais cômica que já viu na vida, teve vontade de rir, mas se conteve, logo que o ruivo saiu o grupo de meninas passou por ele no corredor e outro grupo chegou na janela, no total deviam ser umas trinta garotas.

_"E eu que achei que elas corriam demais atrás de mim..."_. Pensou vendo a boiada se afastar.

**oooOOOooo**

Hanajima, Uotani e Tohru estavam sentadas na biblioteca, a loira com o busto sobre a mesa assim como os braços à face tocando a madeira, murmúrios se ouviam saindo dos lábios dela, mas nada inteligível. Já a morena, com suas longas madeixas presas em uma trança baixa, mantinha os olhos fechados, os braços cruzados e uma expressão de cansaço. A meiga garota de madeixas chocolate estava com um sorriso bobo na face e as mãos sobre o próprio colo. Cada uma das meninas de um lado da mesa.

"Isso foi divertido...". Comentou a jovem de castanho olhar.

"Só você mesmo pra achar isso engraçado...". Uotani apenas levantou a cabeça, com a cara mais desanimada do mundo, depois novamente deixou a testa bater na mesa fazendo leve barulho.

"Isso é no mínimo inesperado...". Hanajima disse sem mudar a posição ou abrir os olhos usando um tom frio e calmo.

"Mas eu já sabia que isso ia acontecer! Vocês são bons! Bons demais!". Tohru não conseguia conter a empolgação e a alegria de forma que seus grandes olhos brilhavam como estrelas em noite sem nuvens.

A morena abriu os olhos descruzando os braços, olhando de forma terna para a amiga, já a loira levantou o rosto apoiando o queixo na mão direita ficando a encarar Honda.

"Você realmente põe fé na gente, né?!". Disse Hanajima com um sorriso na face.

"É, mas não é legal ter que fugir de uma turma de fãs ensandecidos! Tá faltando os guarda-costas pra segurar esse povo... Fiquei com vontade de socar a cara de todos eles!". Falou a loira com tom de irritação mudando novamente de posição, fechando o punho direto e a face metamorfando-se em expressão de ira.

"Não! Você não pode fazer isso, Uo-Chan!". Agora a voz de Tohru era carregada de preocupação e soava um pouco mais alto.

"Não se preocupe, ela não fará.". Afirmou a morena olhando para a loira.

"Tá, mas cê bem que podia usar suas ondas pra espantar esse povo!". Respondeu a loira.

"Só se quiser mandar todos para o hospital...". Foi a resposta de Hanajima.

"Temos que ir para a aula.". Falou Tohru Honda.

"... Ou pelo menos tentar.". Completou desanimadamente a loira.

O trio se levantou, deixando o tranqüilo esconderijo, caminhando rápida e discretamente em direção a sala, logo chegando e sentando em seus lugares. Não demorou muito e, pela janela, Kyo entrou afoito respirando rápido.

"Bom dia, Kyo!". Cumprimentou Tohru.

"Não tão bom assim...". Confessou, sentando-se em seu lugar, encostado a parede de costas para a janela por onde entrara, já cansado de tanto correr.

"Ontem não deu tempo de dizer, mas... Parabéns pela apresentação, o show foi muito bom!". Disse com tom habitualmente meigo e feliz, a menina de olhar castanho.

"Fala sério, já tô achando que não foi uma idéia assim tão boa... Tem uma multidão de garotas loucas me perseguindo...". A grave voz do bichano era repleta de indignação e fúria, nunca havia pensado que a coisa ia chegar àquele ponto!

"É, seu cabeça de mexeria estúpido, devia ter pensado antes de abrir essa sua grande boca!". Praguejou Uo-Chan investindo contra o vocalista da banda, colocando então a mão direita sobre a cabeça dele aplicando um pouco de força e remexendo as madeixas de forma furiosa.

"Pára, sua marginal!!!". Xingou Kyo tentando desfazer o contato, conseguindo após alguns segundos.

"Isso é pra você aprender.". Rosnou Uotani, contrariada.

"Sai pra lá!". Disse meio encolhido na cadeira. A loira tinha muita força, mas não poderia usar do mesmo método com ela, embora desejasse afoitamente!

"Estou sentindo ondas favoráveis...". Comentou Hanajima em tom baixo e calmo de forma que apenas Tohru que estava a seu lado pôde ouvir.

"Sério, Hana-Chan?". De imediato a garota pegou a mão da morena com empolgação, segurando com carinho entre as próprias, não escondendo a empolgação devido àquela fala.

Hanajima sentiu a face corar levemente, aquela pureza existente no olhar da amiga sempre foi seu ponto fraco e seu alento, um conforto quando se via na escuridão. Inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita e sorriu ternamente, então envolveu com os dedos seguros uma das mãos que lhe tocava.

"Sim, acho que uma coisa boa vai acontecer.". Disse em resposta.

"Tomara! Tenho certeza de que vai ser algo muito bom!".

Então a porta se abriu, por ela Yuki entrou e foi impossível não fixar seus olhos no primo ruivo tão irritado e chamativo, logo notando que os rubis incandescente também o fitavam.

De imediato em ambas as memórias o perturbador encontro matutino emergiu as faces tão próximas, o perfume mutuo que pôde ser sentido como nunca antes e aquele estranho contato que fazia o corpo estremecer levemente apenas com a lembrança.

Então mais alunos entraram e em seguida o professor. Yuki sentou-se pensando que tinha o primo mais idiota do mundo e, logo, a aula teve início e seguiu sem maiores transtornos.

Na hora do almoço a banda, junto com Tohru e Yuki, ficou sob algumas árvores de cerejeira, incrivelmente sem brigas, a brisa soprava e algumas pétalas de flores de cerejeiras caiam tranqüilizadoras.

A semana seguinte passou rápido. O assedio dos fãs tornou-se apenas um pouco mais tranqüilo, mas eram freqüentemente cercados por colega de escola querendo saber milhares de coisas a respeito de toda a banda.

**oooOOOooo**

Fim do período da tarde de uma sexta-feira, a aula foi interrompida por uma leve bater à porta, fazendo todos os alunos voltarem a atenção a pessoa que ali chegou, prestando atenção ao que era dito.

"Com licença professor. Kyo Souma, Arisa Uotani e Saki Hanajima venham comigo. Desculpe a interrupção, podem continuar". Era o professor de Educação Física, que chamava em tom sério.

O grupo se entreolhou, levantando-se todos juntos e saindo, deixando na sala uma preocupada amiga. Do lado de fora, junto ao professor, estava Haru e a desconfiança pairou sobre o grupo... Ou pelo menos sobre um deles.

"Cê aprontou alguma?". Perguntou entre os dentes o ruivo.

"Bem que eu queria, mas o Yuki não deixa...". Comentou sem mudar a expressão calma, mas de forma que apenas Kyo ouviu.

"_O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?"._ Ficou pensando enquanto caminhava, porém por mais que tentasse não conseguia encontrar resposta.

Em pouco tempo chegaram à sala do diretor, no ar havia uma inquietação geral, apenas Hanajima estava com o olhar calmo destoando do grupo, Arisa ia falar-lhe algo, mas não teve tempo. A porta foi aberta pelo professor e um a um foram entrando, a começar pelas meninas sendo que Kyo foi o último a entrar.

Os olhos escarlates se arregalaram levemente ao notar a presença naquela sala, de pé em frente à mesa do diretor. Aquele homem, alto, moreno de cabelos lisos com um olho oculto pelos negros fios, vestido elegantemente como de costume só que sem terno ou gravata e com os dois primeiros botões da branca camisa abertos, Hatori Souma.

"Quê que cê tá fazendo aqui?". A pergunta foi inevitável e mais grosseira do que o esperado pelo ruivo.

"Senhor Souma, comporte-se!". Repreendeu o diretor.

"Não se preocupe, já me acostumei com o arredio Kyo Souma...". Disse Hatori.

"Mas a pergunta realmente é boa, o que o faz sair da gaiola Souma e vir até o colégio Kaibara?". Perguntou Hatsuharu, com as mãos dentro do bolso, sem alterar o tom de voz.

O professor já não estava na sala, o diretor sentou-se em seu lugar dizendo que poderiam ficar a vontade para conversar na sala ao lado e assim o grupo foi. Havia uma mesa com uma cadeira de um lado e duas à frente, Hatori sentou-se ficando detrás da peça com tampo de vidro e, em frente a ele, sentaram-se Hanajima e Arisa, Kyo e Haru ficaram parados atrás de cada uma, respectivamente.

"Vou direto ao assunto. Presenciei a apresentação de vocês no festival do colégio, passei a semana seguinte entrando em contado com algumas pessoas...". Falava em seu típico tom de seriedade.

Os quatro continuavam observando-o, ouvindo-o atentamente.

"Enfim! É com segurança que digo que a banda de vocês tem um grande potencial para o sucesso, e a gravadora da Fundação Jikkan Juunishi esta interessada em contratá-los". Fitou-os assim que terminou de falar.

Um enorme silêncio. O cômodo parecia vazio, tamanha a ausência de sons que chegava a constranger qualquer mortal, ainda mais ao moreno que fizera a proposta que esperava por alguma reação, não que ele demonstrasse constrangimento ou ansiedade.

"Como?! Assim tão rápido e fácil?". Perguntou em tom incrédulo a loira.

"Ah! Perdoem-me, não me apresentei. Sou Hatori Souma vice-presidente da Fundação, primo dos dois jovens que estão atrás das senhoritas". O tom sóbrio ainda estava na voz do moreno, havia se esquecido de se apresentar graças à presença de seus familiares, ignorando o fato de que não conhecia as meninas.

"Ahh tá...". Concordou Arisa.

"É verdade, as mesmas caóticas ondas saem de todos vocês...". Comentou em tom sombrio a morena.

Os primos mais jovens se entreolharam, depois fixaram os olhos em Hatori, não sabiam o que pensar, tudo parecia estranho demais, sobretudo para Kyo que sempre fora o rejeitado da família graças a... O que realmente importava era que aquilo parecia utópico.

"Negócio fechado!". Falou Arisa colocando a mão direita sobre a mesa.

Kyou olhou para Arisa no mesmo instante.

"Tem papel pra assinar aí?". Completou a fala.

"Concordo". Hanajima falou no mesmo tom.

"Ei, perai! cês não podem ir decidindo as coisas assim!!!!". Berrou Kyo sentindo sua fúria crescer absurdamente.

"Esfria a cabeça... Cê é que não tá pensando. Essa oportunidade pode não aparecer novamente, a gravadora da família é uma das maiores, se não a maior do país...". Haru disse dirigindo-se ao ruivo.

Kyo parou um instante, olhando nos escuros olhos do primo e melhor guitarrista que conhecia, para falar a verdade era o único que conhecia pessoalmente, mas ele tinha muito talento!

"Tá...". Resmungou cruzando os braços.

"Amanhã às oito horas da manhã espero por vocês na Sede, creio que sabem onde fica. Agora tenho que ir...". Falou já se levantando o homem mais velho.

"Tenham uma boa tarde". Cumprimentou educadamente.

"Boa tarde...". Respondeu o trio enquanto Kyo apenas resmungou algo. Em seguida Hatori saiu.

O grupo ficou parado no corredor por um instante ainda em silêncio, pareciam estar em um universo completamente diferente, não conseguiam acreditar no que acabara de acontecer, era nada menos do que um grande sonho sendo realizado, no entanto, a perspectiva causava medo.

"A aula já acabou...". Finalmente o silêncio foi quebrado por Haru.

"É...". Concordou monossilábica Arisa.

"Tohru deve estar esperando". Constatou Hanajima.

"Então vamos...". Kyo disse já se virando de costas, ainda insatisfeito.

Como esperado no portão de entrada da escola estava a jovem Tohru, segurando sua mochila com ambas as mãos esticadas na frente das pernas, quando viu o grupo correu até eles, logo sendo informada do que tinha ocorrido.

"Ahhh que legal!!!". Afirmou sem conseguir conter a empolgação abraçando Hanajima e Arisa de uma vez e sendo abraçada por ambas.

"Tenho que ir pra casa. Nos vemos amanhã na gravadora...". Haru disse.

"Tchau, até amanhã!". Responderam as três meninas que ainda estavam juntas.

"Também fui.". Kyo falou em tom irritado saindo do local.

Honda ficou com uma expressão de preocupação enquanto olhava o ruivo se distanciar no horizonte.

"Ele não gostou?". Perguntou olhando para as amigas.

"Foi o único que protestou.". Revelou Arisa.

"As ondas dele estão mais caóticas do que nunca...". Hanajima disse em tom mórbido.

"Ahh... Tá...". Falou com tristeza Tohru, queria muito ajudar o rapaz, mas ele sempre se mostrava tão distante, nem mesmo sabia onde ele morava para poder fazer uma visita, aliás, nem conhecia alguém que soubesse qual era a morada de Kyo.

Yuki havia ficado na escola até mais tarde, devido às atividades do grêmio estudantil, quando saiu, ainda no corredor encontrou com Hatori e ficou sabendo do porque da presença do primo ali, e na saída encontrou com o grupo de amigo que se desfazia, achou estranho a expressão na face do ruivo... Ele deveria estar alegre, não triste daquele jeito, o mais estranho é que toda a banda parecia abalada.

"Olá senhorita Honda, Hanajima, Arisa.". Cumprimentou educadamente, sorrindo com doçura para a garota de quem tanto gostava.

"Senhor Yuki, que bom que esta aqui! Assim podemos todos ir juntos!". Disse alegre já que os quatro moravam na mesma direção.

O grupo saiu junto, depois de pedir permissão para contar, Tohru revelou a Yuki a boa nova e ele fingiu surpresa, mas ficou feliz por aquilo estar sendo compartilhado com ele. Claro, ficou contente com a conquista meteórica da banda, embora continuasse a detestar o ruivo Kyo.

Arisa foi a primeira a desligar-se do grupo, depois Hanajima e Tohru foi deixada na casa que dividia com o avô por Yuki. Esse quando chegou em casa, deixou os sapatos na entrada e foi direto a cozinha, encontrando um bilhete colado a geladeira.

_"Yuki fui a uma reunião do Trio Amigos do Peito, não tenho hora para voltar. Liga para o tele-entrega e pede algo para você... Até mais. Assinado: Gure-San . "._

Yuki balançou negativamente a cabeça.

_"Precisava ter colocado a carinha?"_. Pensou amassando o papel e jogando em meio à bagunça que estava dentro da pia.

"_Só espero que ele não seja o produtor daquela maldita banda..."._ Pensou, agora iria tomar um banho, estudar e dormir... Era o melhor a ser feito.

**oooOOOooo**

Dia seguinte.

O céu havia amanhecido nublado, um vento frio soprava uma pouco mais forte do que o normal. Pela calçada a jovem figura de madeixas cor de fogo caminhava com o dorso encolhido, os braços ao redor do próprio corpo tentando se proteger do frio. Vestia uma calça larga de verde-oliva, já a blusa que cobria inclusive os braços era preta, bastante justa ao corpo revelando cada contorno bonito dos músculos levemente desenhados.

"Odeio tempo frio.". Praguejava baixinho acelerando mais o ritmo, queria chegar logo a produtora, mas teria que ir de metrô.

Pagou e entrou, felizmente ali dentro era quentinho e agradável, porém o alento pouco durou, desceu em uma estação não muito distante, e novamente passou a andar em meio a uma multidão de pessoas. Não gostava daquilo! Após mais algum tempo encontrou bendito prédio.

Este era muito alto, um arranha-céu típico da moderna Tóquio, era todo envidraçado na frente e dos lados, possuía a entrada recuada coberta por jardins na portaria e nas laterais já que estava bastante afastado de outras construções, tanto que a entrada do estacionamento era à esquerda de quem entrasse no prédio.

Kyo parou olhando para o alto, estranhamente sentia o peito apertar em uma sensação de revolução, queria sair correndo dali, não poderia suportar aquele sentimento! Virou-se de costas, pronto para fugir, porém deu de cara com os outros componentes da banda e Tohru.

"Bom dia, senhor Kyo!". O sorriso de Honda aquela manhã parecia mais belo do que nunca, era como o sol, caloroso e protetor quase como o de uma...

"Tava pensando em fugir?". Perguntou Haru com as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça jeans larga de aparência surrada, envolto em um casaco preto com pelos na parte interna no mais puro branco.

"Olá, cabeça de mexerica". Disse educadamente Arisa Uotani.

Hanajima nada disse, podia perceber todo o conflito que o outro passava, não sabia do que se tratava, mas era algo forte... Algo do passado e que sem sombra de dúvidas tinha haver com a família, era alguma coisa em que não poderia se meter, sentia isso.

"Eu não fujo!". Protestou Kyo.

"Tá frio aqui fora.". Falou Honda, encolhendo-se.

"Sua tonta! Então vamo entrar!". Novamente era o ruivo que falava. Sem esperar resposta pegou a jovem pelo braço, segurando mais na blusa rosa-bebê que a cobria, levando-a para dentro do prédio. Todos foram juntos.

A porta automática se abriu, em meio ao hall de entrada havia um balcão e uma jovem sentada atrás dele, metodicamente uniformizada de terninho azul-marinho, que logo foi consultada e direcionou o grupo para o décimo segundo andar, o qual logo foi alcançado. Nova consulta foi feita a uma secretária e o grupo foi orientado a esperar.

Finalmente foram chamados a entrar na sala.

"Bom dia!". Hatori disse educado em pé atrás de sua mesa.

"Bom dia!", Cumprimentou as meninas em uníssono.

"Sentem-se, por favor.". Convidou mostrando os lugares a sua frente, suficiente a todos.

Como os outros Hanajima sentou-se, porém seu perceptivo olhar recaiu sobre o escritório. O ambiente era estranhamente frio, não falando da sensação física, mas algo mais íntimo como se fosse a alma de uma pessoa, no entanto, era bonito e bem decorado. A mesa em questão era ampla em madeira em tom café, bela, lisa e brilhante por cima, as cadeiras eram negras acolchoadas, muito confortáveis, havia uma pequena biblioteca a direita de onde estava, junto a esta um poltrona mais aconchegante com um pequena mesa de centro a sua frente, já a esquerda havia fotos de algumas das bandas mais conhecidas do país e alguns prêmios. Próximo à porta do mesmo lado, havia um pequeno jardim japonês.

"Creio que temos que esclarecer algumas coisas...". Começou Hatori roubando a atenção da morena.

"... O fato de terem dois integrantes que pertencem à família Souma, não significa que a banda terá qualquer beneficio, talvez possa acontecer até mesmo o contrário, isso pode aumentar a cobrança em cima de todos vocês.". Falou seriamente, a fim de deixar bem claro aquele ponto.

"Quem está pedindo benefício?". Kyo resmungou de forma quase ininteligível.

"Irei apresentá-los ao seu Empresário, ele dará maiores detalhes sobre o início dos trabalhos. O contrato estará pronto no fim da tarde, devem devolvê-lo em uma semana, caso queiram que alguém avalie sua legalidade. Agora, por favor, me acompanhem.". O profissionalismo era visível em cada palavra do moreno.

Assim que terminou de falar Hatori se levantou, sendo seguido do grupo. Eles se olhavam, sorrisos apareciam nas faces, Tohru andava de braços dados com as meninas sentindo-se muito bem por estar ali.

Haru e Kyo andavam um pouco mais atrás, o rapaz mais jovem notava nitidamente que o primo não estava bem, chegou mais perto deixando os braços se tocarem sob o tecido que encobria ambos.

"Não se preocupe, não será como antes...". Disse baixinho.

"Do quê cê tá falando?". Perguntou em tom não muito alto, mais irritado o ruivo.

"Sabe...? Ainda me lembro, quando éramos crianças e morávamos todos juntos, eu tinha o péssimo habito de me perder...". Dizia em tom sério e calmo.

"_Mas cê se perde a toda hora até hoje..._". Pensou Kyo deixando transparecer na sua face aquela sensação.

"... Era sempre você quem me dava à mão e levava ao banheiro... Será que nesse momento não podemos votar a caminhar juntos? Da forma que estamos essa banda não vai durar muito". Olhou para o primo, calmo como sempre.

Kyo achou estranha a conversa, ia esbravejar algo, mas parou, pensou um pouco vendo as meninas à frente, realmente a relação entre eles parecia ter um único elo, Tohru Honda, mesmo que Haru fosse seu primo... Uma barreira enorme existia entre eles e se deseja continuar ela tinha que cair. Parou em meio ao corredor, encarou o primo que havia parado a um passo de distância de frente para si.

"Isso, literalmente falando, jamais! Mas podemos dar um jeito pra fazer a coisa melhorar.". A rouca e grossa voz do ruivo era firme e calma, os mesmos sentimentos existentes em seu olhar.

"Ei, vocês vão ficar parados ai?". A voz de Arisa chegou aos ouvidos de ambos, quebrando o curto silêncio.

Eles apenas se encararam com se entendessem em um olhar e se aproximaram do grupo, que logo entrou novamente no elevador descendo todos os doze andares e mais dois no subterrâneo.

Quando saíram encontram um longo corredor que possuía apenas duas portas de cada lado, caminharam até a que ficava a direita de quem saísse do elevador e Hatori a abriu.

De imediato, castanho olhar se virou e brilhou ante a visão de seu velho amigo de infância.

"Haa-san!!!". Disse alegremente deixando de analisar alguns sons junto a um auxiliar e caminhando quase saltitante na direção do moreno.

"Poupe-me dessa cena...". Cortou de imediato sem mudar a expressão e o tom de voz.

"Trouxe a banda nova.". Disse saindo da frente do grupo.

Quando finalmente os primos viram de quem se tratava sentiram o corpo gelar a voz era familiar, mas Hatori havia bloqueado a visão e agora... O pior pesadelo se formava à frente deles na forma de...

"Que banda?". Perguntou com cara de interrogação.

"SHIGURE!!!". Berraram Haru e Kyo e uníssono.

"_Estamos ferrados..."._ Pensou o mais jovem.

"Mas que droga é essa????". Kyo não conseguia conter a irritação.

"Aahh essa banda!". Lembrou-se então do relatório que deveria ter lido, mas parou logo nas primeiras linhas quando viu o nome de seus primos.

"Só pode ser família...". Murmurou Hanajima enquanto Arisa balançava negativamente a cabeça escondendo o rosto com a mão direita.

"Tenho um compromisso importante, até logo.". Hatori disse olhando brevemente para seu relógio e já indo para a saída.

"Como!? Cê vai deixar a gente com isso???". Indagou um revoltado ruivo apontando para o Souma que sorria.

"'Isso' é seu Empresário!". Afirmou Hatori passando pelo ruivo e saindo da sala sem dar chances de uma resposta ao outro.

"_Até o Hatori tá me chamando de 'isso'."._ çç Pensou Shigure, magoado.

"Também será um prazer trabalhar com você Kyo!". Falou em tom divertido o mais velho, já recuperado, recebendo um mortal olhar com resposta que fez questão de ignorar e de repente mudou sua expressão facial ficando mais sério, o que pouco combinava com sua camisa social com os primeiros botões aberto meio amassada, assim como a calça social azul-marinho.

"Olá meninas, eu sou Shigure Souma, primo desses dois amáveis jovens ai atrás.". Disse com certo cinismo na voz.

A sobrancelha direita de Uotani curvou-se de maneira intrigada, colocou a mão na cintura.

"Primo?! Mais um?!". Disse avaliando com o olhar o homem mais velho de ar bobo.

"Nepotismo... Aqui só tem membro da família Souma...". Comentou vagamente a Hanajima, sua intuição murmurando em seu ouvido que aquele homem inspirava cautela.

Os olhos de Shigure brilharam ao caírem sobre a meiga menina de cabelos chocolate.

"Ora, ora, a banda não era um quarteto? Quem é essa jovem encantadora???". Indagou aproximando-se perigosamente.

De repente Kyo surgiu entre eles. Os olhos vermelhos cerraram-se demonstrando irritação, encarando o outro.

"Cai fora!!!". Rosnou entre dentes, conhecia muito bem o primo e não deixaria que se aproximasse de Tohru.

"He he he... Que isso, Kyo?". O Empresário riu sem graça, fechando os olhos, amava jovens estudantes fofinhas, mas a cara de poucos amigos de Kyo era realmente de assustar.

"Um metro! Essa é a distância mínima que você deve manter dela!". Kyo disse em tom irritado sem mudar a expressão.

Tohru olhava sem compreender para a pequena briga, na verdade via praticamente só as costas do ruivo e inclinou-se para o lado direito vendo Shigure ainda rindo com cara de quem teve os planos frustrados.

"Eu sou Tohru Honda, muito prazer Senhor Shigure.". Falou a menina saindo de trás do ruivo e curvando-se para frente.

"É um prazer também, Senhorita Honda". Foi a resposta que veio em tom simpático.

"Só uma pergunta...". Haru chamou a atenção para si quando falou.

"Qual é a de você ser nosso empresário?". Perguntou fitando o primo.

"Aahhh, mas a resposta é muito clara! Eu sou o melhor!". Respondeu seguro de si.

Por uma estranha razão pairou no ar a certeza de que aquilo era uma grande mentira, os integrantes da banda olhavam céticos, algo estava errado...

"Ahhhhh que legal!!! Vocês pegaram logo o melhor!!!". Comemorou Tohru inocente.

Kyo balançou negativamente a cabeça.

"Deixa de ser boba... Provavelmente ele era o único com tempo disponível mesmo...". Comentou seco o ruivo colocando a mão sobre a cabeça da jovem como se quisesse impedi-la de flutuar com a ilusão.

De seu alto pedestal caiu Shigure.

"Como você é mau...". çç Falou o homem em sua mente, a veracidade da fala do ruivo reverberando em sua mente.

_"Era verdade..."._ ó.ò Pensou Honda, inconformada.

"Hei! Vamo deixar de papo e vamo logo ao que interessa!". Arisa falou levemente irrita como de costume.

"Bom é verdade...". Falou Shigure ficando sério de repente, dando as costas para a banda caminhando para logo se sentar em uma cadeira.

À frente do moreno havia um painel de controle sonoro todo adornado com vários botões de girar e deslizar, também havia uma parede com a maior parte feita em vidro dando visão para um pequeno estúdio de paredes negras com alguns instrumentos musicais bem distribuídos, no fundo uma bateria, uma guitarra e um baixo estavam em pé sobre apoios apropriados e no centro havia um microfone que descia do teto.

"A princípio gostaria que vocês tocassem para mim, entrem no estúdio, já está tudo preparado.". Disse apontando para a porta.

Os quatro nada responderam, apenas caminharam na direção indicada. Cada jovem coração batia acelerado, milhares de imagens passaram em suas cabeças, o caminho se tornou longo, até que finalmente entraram.

Shigure se levantou cedendo o lugar para Tohru gentilmente, enquanto Arisa tomava seu lugar à bateria, Haru e Hanajima ajustavam seus instrumentos na altura correta e Kyo descia uma pouco o microfone.

"Então... É a senhorita o elemento de união?". A voz de Shigure soou serena quebrando o silêncio surpreendendo a jovem.

"Eu? Não, não, sou só uma amiga...". Disse sem graça achando estranha a observação.

"Foi isso que eu quis dizer...". Falou desviando o olhar o moreno.

"Estão prontos?". Ainda era Shigure quem falava atrás de um microfone.

"Já nascemos prontos!". Afirmou Arisa confiante batendo suas baquetas nos tambores e pratos iniciando uma melodia forte, no entanto assombrosa. Logo a guitarra a o baixo iniciaram o acompanhamento intensificando o ritmo, Kyo respirou fundo e começou a cantar a mesma melodia apresentada no show da escola.

Shigure observava compenetrado, elevou os tons graves a dado momento, sua mente iniciava uma freqüência quase alucinada elaborando várias possibilidades. Mais uma vez Hatori não havia errado, o potencial do grupo realmente era alto, eles ficavam em perfeita harmonia enquanto tocavam.

Tohru sentia o coração bater forte e acelerado, estava tão feliz pelos amigos, por mais que não tocasse o cantasse sentia como se fizesse parte da banda e a cada vez que os via tocar percebia uma melhora significativa e os achava ainda mais encantadores.

Finalmente a música chegou ao fim em murmúrios baixos do ruivo e Shigure sorriu falando novamente ao microfone.

"Quem diria, hein Kyo? Até que você sabe cantar!!!". Falou debochando.

O ruivo nada responde, apenas torceu o nariz e cruzou os braços de maneira irritada.

"Essa é uma música escrita por vocês, certo? Quantas já têm?". O Empresário indagou.

Um certo desconforto pairou sobre os Amaldiçoados, ficando mais explícito na face de Kyo que descruzou os braços olhando para frente vendo o primo atrás do parco vidro, não queria ter que dizer aquilo justo para ele, mas não tinha escolha.

"Fui em quem escreveu essa letra e a outra que temos...". Falou quase em um murmúrio, afinal tinha problemas para se inspirar achava muito difícil escrever!

"Duas músicas?! Apenas duas músicas?". O.o Shigure piscou os olhos, incrédulo, era difícil acreditar naquilo, a maior parte das jovens bandas tinham várias músicas compostas, nem sempre o material era bom, mas existia e naquele caso nada!!!

"É...". ¬¬ Rosnou Kyo desviando o olhar, gostaria muito de ter recebido outro Empresário, de preferência um decente...

"_Acho que é pedir demais... Seria muita sorte."_. Pensou o ruivo.

Os olhos escuros de Shigure brilharam de maneira intensa se transformando em duas estrelas em noite clara, os lábios se transformaram ganhando um ar que misturava maldade com divertimento fazendo um estranho e inexplicável frio percorrer a coluna de Kyo.

O moreno se debruçou sobre o painel apoiando-se com ambas as mãos.

"Creio que tenho a solução...". Sibilou com um estranho brilho no olhar e um sorriso enigmático...

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

_Nota da autora:_

Creio que deixei algumas dúvidas em relação a casais nessa fanfic. Ela é yaoi sim, não se preocupem. Depois de muito pensar decidi pelo mais obvio casal Kyo e Yuki, mas vou falar um pouco de cada um desses casais: Shigure x Akito, Hatori x Ayame, Haru x Rin, Kureno x Arisa, Hanajima x Tohru.

Como visto será um misto de casais heteros, yaoi e até yuri, confesso que esse último me deixou muito em dúvida, mas no fim tudo vai se encaixar com uma luva para meu objetivo, mas nunca irei perder o foco principal Neko-Kun com Nesume-Kun!

Eu gostaria de agradecer a minha beta linda e fofa **_Yume Vy_** que, além de corrigir meus muitos erros de português, sempre dá ótimas sugestões e os créditos vão para ela pelo nome da fundação.

Só para terminar... As coisas vão esquentar um pouco no próximo capitulo!!!!

Beijocas.

21/02/2006

15:15 PM.

**Aiko Hosokawa**


	3. Ovelha Negra Da Família

**Capítulo 03 – Ovelha Negra Da Família**

"O que será que aquele imprestável do Shigure está aprontando?". Kyo ronronou a pergunta em tom irritado voltando para casa.

Nas lembranças do ruivo estava aquele enigmático olhar lançado pelo primo e principalmente o sorriso que mais parecia o de uma criança que planejava traquinagens e, se conhecia bem Shigure, não seria nada de bom.

Então o ruivo olhou para um pedaço de papel em sua mão direita, lá estava escrito um endereço o qual foi dado pelo empresário, onde deveria comparecer no dia seguinte sob o pretexto de iniciarem os trabalhos.

_"Algo não me cheira bem..."._ Pensou desconfiado, porém nada mais restava a ele do que esperar...

**oooOOOooo**

No dia Seguinte...

A manhã estava bonita, o céu completamente limpo demonstrando todo o seu exuberante azul, enquanto o astro-rei imperava difundindo seus suaves raios de vida, ao passo que uma jovem loira corria em meio às ruas, desviando, habilmente, de todos os transeuntes, deixando os fios dourados brincarem livres no ar.

_"Estou atrasada, estou atrasada!"._ A preocupação tomava a mente de Arisa.

Por mais que fosse considerada uma 'delinqüente', não era uma pessoa irresponsável, tão pouco impontual, mas estava feliz, afinal só tinha que virar uma esquina e praticamente estaria na entrada do local indicado no endereço. Tão afoita estava que... Quando finalmente virou, topou com uma pessoa e por instinto fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo pender para trás em queda, porém logo vieram hábeis e fortes mãos segurando em seus braços, aplicando mais força contrária a da gravidade e os corpos se tocaram.

Os olhos castanhos da jovem se abriram vendo diante de se um dorso masculino e esquio coberto por uma camisa branca de botões e um casaco preto por cima dela, assuntou-se espalmando as mãos no peito do homem se afastando bruscamente.

"Me larga!!". Praguejou e só então fitou o outro.

Uotani sentiu um frio em sua barriga, mas não conseguia definir o motivo da sensação, apenas fixava o seu olhar no ser bem mais alto, possuidor de madeixas chocolate, como os de sua amiga Tohru, no entanto, um pouco mais claras, mesma cor que havia nos olhos que possuíam um brilho tão triste que lhe causava aperto no coração.

"Está tudo bem com a senhorita?". A agradável voz soou em um tom grave e calmo.

"Ah?! Sim...". Respondeu a loira, reparando que os primeiros botões da camisa do rapaz estavam abertos e que a calça que ele usava era da mesma cor do casaco, preta.

"Tá tudo bem com você?". Ainda era a baterista que falava.

"Claro! Você é bem levinha.". Disse ele sorrindo ternamente sem perder o ar de melancolia que possuía.

Algo dentro da loira balançou. O que era? Não sabia responder, e então...

"Aaaaahhhhh... Eu tô atrasada!". Quase berrou a menina surpreendendo o homem.

"...!". Ele continuou observando-a, em silêncio, vendo como ela estava afoita.

"Tenho que ir. Obrigada!". Falou apresada já dando os primeiros passos em direção a seu destino.

"Qual o seu nome?". Perguntou o jovem em um tom mais elevado para que a menina ouvisse, vendo que a loira parou e se virou, já estando a alguns metros dele.

"Arisa Uotani. E o seu?". Indagou com um sorriso na face.

"Kureno...". Foi tudo que ele respondeu.

"Até outro dia, Kureno!". Despediu-se ela com uma estranha certeza de que o veria novamente.

**oooOOOooo**

Os corredores pareciam todos iguais, mas ainda assim ela seguia as informações que lhe foram passadas. Tentava se lembrar das direções... 'Ir em frente, virar a esquerda, depois à direita, passar por um bebedouro e entrar na quarta porta depois dele...' E assim ela fazia, enquanto repetia mentalmente as 'dicas', até que...

"Cheguei!". Uotani disse com alívio ao entrar na sala que lhe foi indicada na recepção.

"Bom dia!". Tohru apressou-se em cumprimentá-la com um meigo sorriso na face.

"Bom dia. O que aconteceu? Vejo suas ondas um tanto... Agitadas.". Comentou Saki sentada ao lado de Honda em um confortável sofá de couro branco.

"Olá!". Haru falou e acenou com a mão esquerda, estando sentado à frente das meninas com o pé descalço em cima do móvel igual ao outro.

"Bom dia...". Kyo respondeu meio sem interesse, sendo o único de pé com os braços cruzados, recostado a parede oposta à porta por onde a loira entrou.

"É que eu... Cadê o nosso empresário?". Ia se explica, mas estranhou a ausência.

"O senhor empresário ainda não chegou.". Explicou meiga menina.

"Você não é a única a se atrasar.". Comentou levemente irritado o ruivo.

Nem cinco minutos se passaram até que novamente a porta da sala de espera se abriu e somente a cabeça do empresário se esgueirou observando o pessoal, vendo as três meninas todas no mesmo sofá, Haru bem à vontade no outro e Kyo ainda de pé de olhos fechados e com o cenho franzido.

"Olá, meus jovens!". Falou assim que entrou.

"Cê tá atrasado!". Trovejou Kyo abrindo os escarlates olhos.

"Oi e bom dia, Kyo". Respondeu com uma pitada de sarcasmo na voz o Souma mais velho.

"Bom dia! Agora você vai dizer o que viemos fazer aqui?" A voz de Hatsuharu soou calma como de costume.

"Ora, vamos trabalhar!". Respondeu Shigure mostrando uma pasta que trazia na mão direita.

_"Algo me diz que vou me divertir muito!"_. Pensou o empresário, deixando um sorriso impreciso se formar em seus lábios.

Hanajima levantou-se caminhando em direção ao homem que estava vestido com uma camisa social levemente rosada e uma calça preta bem alinhada, pegou a pasta e deu as costas a ele.

Shigure olhou para a menina que usava um longo vestido negro de modelo tipicamente oriental e de mãos calçadas com longas luvas, reparando na rapidez com que ela agiu, provavelmente desejando começar logo, já que vieram ali a trabalho.

"A senhorita não perde tempo...". Comentou.

Ao passar por Haru a morena deixou um papel em suas mãos, estendeu outro para que o vocalista da banda pegasse e voltou a se sentar entre as duas amigas, tendo uma folha apenas dentro da pasta.

"O que é isso?". Arisa perguntou com preguiça de ler.

"O futuro de vocês... Leiam.". Aconselhou o empresário.

Os olhos do trio de meninas logo começaram seu intento, vendo um texto em inglês do qual o titulo era 'Não destinada a mim', já o guitarrista logo identificou as palavras 'Mais uma vez' e o olhar cor de rubi de Kyo leu 'Vida Vazia' no topo da página impressa.

_"Uma música. Começou bem!_". Pensou o ruivo aprovando o titulo e descendo um pouco mais o olhar.

"_Alimentando a derrota. Eu não posso ajudar além de desejar a derrota desta vez. Juntos neste buraco que estou cavando. Eu não posso escapar. Perdendo todo esse tempo."._

"Realmente interessante... consigo mesmo.

"_Viemos a este lugar... Caindo através do tempo... Vivendo uma vida vazia... Sempre estamos suportando... Esperando por sinais... Vida vazia"._

"_Estou gostando disso!". _Pensou levemente empolgado

"_Temendo a derrota e ainda o chão abaixo me chama. Caindo dessa vez. Destruindo todas essas coisas que eu tentei gostar. Caindo dessa vez..."_

"_Profundo."_. Continuava sua análise, o senhor Neko.

_"Viemos à este lugar. Caindo através do tempo. Vivendo uma vida vazia. Sempre estamos suportando. Esperando por sinais. Vida vazia."._

_"Esse refrão tem força! Com a melodia certa ficaria esplêndido!". _Admitiu ainda consigo mesmo, mas deixando um sorriso de satisfação brotar em seus lábios.

Shigure observava a todos, sobretudo Kyo e usou toda força de vontade que tinha para não rir da cara do primo...

_"Quando ele descobrir...". _Pensou já imaginando a cena.

_"__Nunca imaginei. Porque olhamos para o céu procurando espaço. Perguntando porquê? Estamos sozinhos? Onde está Deus? Olhando para baixo? Não sabemos."._

"Nossa!!!". Murmurou o vocalista completamente envolvido por aquela letra

_"Caímos no espaço. Não podemos olhar para baixo. Talvez a morte venha. Achei paz. O que dizer? Estou vivo? Estou dormindo? Ou eu morri? (Me assombrando). Caímos no espaço. Não podemos olhar para baixo. Talvez a morte venha. Achei paz. (Algo pegou uma parte de mim). O que é isso que estou procurando?"._

"Hum...". Sussurrou pensativo identificando naquele refrão maior o fim próximo da canção.

"_O que dizer? Estou vivo? Estou dormindo? Nós sempre caímos. Viemos à este lugar caindo através do tempo. Vivendo uma vida vazia. Sempre estamos suportando. Esperando por sinais..."._

E a repetição do refrão concluiu a letra. Os olhos cor de sangue desceram mais um pouco, chegando ao canto inferior direito da página, onde um nome estava escrito e logo leu a assinatura, achando-a inusitada.

"Nezumi-kun...". Pronunciou baixinho o ruivo.

_"Cara isso só pode ser brincadeira! Odeio ratos!"._ Pensou achando aquilo realmente estranho.

"E então...". Kyo teve sua atenção tomada pelo empresário quando este começou a falar.

"Essas são apenas algumas amostras de um determinado autor que trabalha nessa linha de letras, creio que é perfeito para a banda de vocês.". Afirmou Shigure com um aspecto sóbrio na voz.

"Realmente...". Comentou Arisa.

"É bem o nosso estilo, poderíamos fazer um belo arranjo na melodia.". Hanajima também concordava, já imaginando como ficaria quando tudo estivesse pronto.

"Pra mim tá perfeito!". Afirmou calmo o guitarrista.

"Também gostei...". Tohru disse, achava aquilo tudo um pouco pesado demais, porém tinha que admitir que era a cara de seus amigos.

"E você, Kyo, o que achou?". Os olhos castanhos de Shigure brilharam misteriosamente quando fez a pergunta.

"Huf... Que tipo de idiota assinaria com esse nome?". Foi tudo o que disse, dando alguns passos à frente. Ainda queria ler as outras duas músicas, mas havia ficado impressionado com os sentimentos que o autor passou, queria muito saber quem ele era, poderiam conversar muito, seria ótimo!

_"Ele estragou meus planos..."_. Pensou decepcionado o Souma mais velho, queria muito que o ruivo dissesse que havia gostado, bom pelo menos tinha certeza que isso havia acontecido e tudo o queria ver era a cara do primo quando descobrisse...

"Só uma perguntinha antes de revelar isso, Kyo... Doce ou travessuras?". Perguntou Shigure com um brilho enigmático no olhar.

Um pequeno silêncio imperou.

"DO QUE CÊ TÁ FALANDO, SEU IDIOTA????!". Berrou o vocalista muito irritado, não havia entendido o que o primo queria dizer.

"Creio que é travessura... Estou errada?". Hanajima levantou-se mantendo um olhar sombrio do mesmo modo que a voz.

"Bingo!". Agora Shigure sorriu abertamente.

"Como o retrato da eficiência que sou, não apenas vou falar quem é o jovem talentoso que escreveu essas letras, mas como também irei apresentá-lo a vocês!". Não conseguia conter sua empolgação o Souma, afinal seria interessante pela reação de ambos...

Kyo conteve sua empolgação, seria maravilhoso conhecer um ser tão habilidoso, poderia aprender muito. Sentia o coração bater satisfeito enquanto via o empresário virar-se para trás e começar a abrir a porta.

Todos estavam ansiosos, os olhares estavam fixos no que iria acontecer. Os cinco se perguntavam mentalmente qual seria a aparência de alguém que escrevia daquela forma tão intensa.

Finalmente uma silhueta começou a se formar saindo das costas de Shigure para, enfim se mostrar por completo. Nesse exato momento Kyo sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés, a garganta deu um nó e todas as palavras ficaram presas.

"Afinal de contas por que me trouxe aqui hoje, Shigure?". Perguntou o jovem de aparência delicada, adentrando a sala e só então vendo quem estava lá.

_"Haru, Senhorita Honda, Uotani, Hanajima e..."._ Contabilizou mentalmente vendo o ruivo tão espantado que parecia ter visto uma assombração.

"Senhor Yuki!". Tohru disse animada vendo o colega de classe que usava uma camisa de botões azul-piscina e uma calça branca.

"O QUÊ QUE ESSE IMBECIL TÁ FAZENDO AQUI???????". Quando finalmente retomou a voz, tudo que Kyo pôde fazer foi berrar a plenos pulmões.

Haru virou-se para o primo ruivo, ele realmente era bem lento...

"Ainda não percebeu? Foi Yuki que escreveu essas músicas...". Disse com o semblante mais sóbrio possível, falando pausadamente para que o outro pudesse compreender tudo.

Os olhos escarlates vacilaram em dúvida. Então Kyo olhou lentamente para o papel em suas mãos, depois as esferas escarlates se desviaram da letra e se voltaram para Haru e finalmente... Para o primo parado a porta.

"O quê minhas letras estão fazendo aqui?". Kyo ouviu o jovem de madeixas gris perguntar a Shigure, olhou novamente para o papel e finalmente o amassou entre os dedos.

"EU NÃO CANTO ESSA MERDA NEM MORTO!". O habitual tom de irritação parecia muito mais agressivo naquele instante em que jogava a pequena bola de papel no chão.

Todos os olhares se voltaram para o vocalista que pisava no papel demonstrando toda sua ira, ficaram surpresos ao ver o tamanho da raiva que havia nos olhos rubis. O viram rosnar um 'Nunca!!!' entre os lábios e logo depois saiu a passos largos e pesados, obrigando Yuki e Shigure a se afastarem da porta.

"Nossa! Foi pior do que eu imaginava!!!". Comentou o empresário sem conter o sorriso que brotava em seus lábios, afinal os acessos de fúria de Kyo eram sempre cômicos.

"Senhor Kyo...". Murmurou Honda com um olhar de preocupação na face, não conhecia os motivos de tanta raiva, mas sempre soube que o ruivo e Yuki não se davam bem, sentia um desejo enorme de ajudá-los, não queria deixar Kyo como estava e, antes mesmo que pudesse perceber, já estava deixando a sala para ir atrás dele.

"Shigure... Explique-se!". Yuki disse em tom gélido e ameaçador logo que viu Tohru deixar o recinto.

"Não é obvio?" Hanajima perguntou lançando seu negro olhar sobre o garoto.

"Cara, essa tá fácil de sacar...". Foi à vez de Uotani se pronunciar, também de pé, colocando as mãos na nuca desviando vagamente o olhar para a direita.

"Shigure pegou suas músicas e quer que a nossa banda as toque, já que temos pouco material...". Explicou rapidamente Haru em tom plácido.

Os olhos violetas do alvo rapaz se estreitaram quando acabou de ouvir o que Haru disse, encarou o homem mais velho.

Shigure apenas deu um sorriso a Yuki.

"Como ousa, seu maldito?". Rosnou entre os dentes, encarando aquele castanho olhar que brilhava inocente como o de uma criança.

"Ah Yuki, não seja tão radical! Você tem talento para escrever, Kyo tem para cantar e eles têm para tocar! É uma combinação mais do que perfeita!". Disse todo empolgado o empresário se achando um ser genial por ter chegado àquela conclusão.

"Ahhh claro! Então podemos esquecer que você entrou no MEU quarto, mexeu nas MINHAS coisas, pegou MINHAS músicas e trouxe sem minha permissão, quem dirá conhecimento, trouxe para o KYO!!!". Estava furioso o rapaz, por mais que aquela idéia lhe tivesse ocorrido quando viu o primo cantar, sabia que Kyo jamais aceitaria e, na realidade, nem tinha certeza que queria seu material sendo tocado nas rádios, pois eles carregavam sentimentos íntimos demais.

"Calmo, calmo! Espere aí, eu não entrei no seu quarto, peguei as folhas que você deixou em cima da mesa, na sala...". Defendeu-se Shigure, exagerando em sua expressão de temor, Yuki era realmente assustador quando fazia aquela cara...

"O resto eu até admito, mas...". Ia argumentar novamente o empresário, mas foi cortado quando Haru se pronunciou.

"Tudo isso é inútil...". Falou relaxando sobre o sofá.

"Por quê?". Perguntou curioso o empresário.

"É verdade, já sabemos onde isso vai dar.". Saki concordou sentando-se também.

"Do quê estão falando?". Yuki também indagou curioso esquecendo-se do primo.

"Tá na cara, não?". Arisa foi à única a continuar de pé, encarando os dois Soumas que lhe retribuíram com olhares curiosos.

"Aff! Até parece que não conhecem aquele 'cabeça de mexerica'! Ele não vai aceitar, simples assim...". Falou colocando a mão direita na cintura esguia.

"Hum... Isso pode atrasar as coisas...". Shigure disse mais para si mesmo, pensativo.

_"Espero que ele não aceite mesmo!"._ Pensou Yuki desistindo de brigar, os integrantes da banda tinham razão, não havia possibilidade do ruivo cantar aquelas canções.

"A única chance...". Hanajima quebrou o breve silêncio que se fez, chamando a atenção para si.

_"Única chance?"_. Pensou Yuki. Como assim? Havia uma chance?

"... É se a Tohru consegui convencê-lo.". Afirmou a morena pensativa.

"O jeito é esperar...". A loira falou jogando-se novamente no sofá.

**oooOOOooo**

O vento tocava com força a pele amorenada, os pés e pernas se moviam velozmente indo pelas ruas quase desertas enquanto os olhos vermelhos brilhavam cheios de rancor e ira. Era sempre assim, sempre! E então parou de repente e socou um muro próximo fazendo com que pequenos ferimentos se abrissem, já que a parede era áspera, no entanto, não foi o suficiente para causar sangramento.

"Maldito Yuki!!!!". Rosnou em fúria, fechando os olhos firmemente saindo daquela posição.

De imediato lhe vieram cenas de um passado que desejava esquecer. Aquela mulher lhe dizia 'eu te amo', 'eu te aceito', 'não há nada errado', mas quando pensava que estava sozinha chorava descontroladamente ou dizia ao marido que era a culpada por ter posto aquela coisa no mundo e que nunca se perdoaria pelo que fez.

"Kyo...". Uma voz tímida e arfante chegou aos ouvidos do ruivo, surpreendendo-o.

"Tohru?". Disse sem crer, era óbvio que a menina havia corrido toda aquela distância atrás dele, ela arfava com a mão direita sobre o coração e a outra estava apoiada na coxa esquerda.

"Cê tá bem?". Ainda era o vocalista quem falava, esperando e olhando para a jovem que aos poucos recobrava o fôlego.

Os belos olhos chocolate de Honda miraram por instinto a mão ferida de Kyo.

"Aaahhhhh!!! O senhor está ferido!!!". Falou quase entrando em desespero, pegando a mão do rapaz e olhando para os lados procurando algo como uma farmácia.

"Tá tudo bem, nem tá sangrando.". Ele disse no intuito de acalmá-la.

"Mas...". ó.ò Tentou argumentar Honda, ainda segurando a mão machucada entre as suas.

"Relaxa, nem tá doendo.". Sorriu timidamente o cantor, puxando a mão e quebrando o contato.

"Fala por que você veio atrás de mim...?". Indagou a grave voz, olhando para a menina.

"Queria saber se o senhor está bem.". Foi tudo o que ela disse com um semblante preocupado na face.

"Não precisa se preocupar, tá tudo bem!". O ruivo falou em tom normal, desviando o olhar, mirando-o em algum ponto do chão.

Tohru olhou para o rosto do rapaz, o perfil lhe oferecido transmitia tanta tristeza, tanta solidão... O que pode ter acontecido? Por que tanta raiva? Tanta... Melancolia? Queria entendê-lo e... Um desejo enorme de ajudá-lo surgiu em seu coração.

"O que houve?". Perguntou meiga e preocupada.

Um suspiro resignado deixou os lábios do rapaz, que permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes e logo em seguida enfiou as mãos nos bolsos, encarando o doce olhar que lhe era lançado.

"Cê sabe o que é o clã Souma?". Kyo falou sério, mas sua voz continha uma profunda tristeza.

A menina o encarou surpresa pela indagação, não conseguia compreender aonde o ruivo desejava chegar.

"Só sei que são donos do maior complexo de empresas, principalmente de comunicação do país". Ela respondeu.

"A família existe desde o xogunato, naquele tempo eram samurais leais e muito influentes...". Começou a contar a história mantendo a voz modulada e calma.

"...!". Tohru resignou-se a ouvir, talvez aquilo lhe mostrasse algum modo de ajudar o rapaz.

"Com o fim do xogunato o clã não teve opção, adaptou-se a nova realidade conseguindo sobreviver à sangrenta transição. O Japão estava se abrindo para o resto do mundo e aproveitaram a oportunidade para entrar no comércio...". Kyo fez uma pequena pausa, vendo que a jovem olhava-lhe de modo interessado e depois continuou.

"... Começaram a enriquecer nesse momento e conseguiram chegar ao ponto atual, sendo não apenas o maior complexo de empresas do Japão, mas também um dos maiores do mundo!". Afirmou fazendo nova pausa, agora vinha à parte mais complicada de falar e não sabia como continuar.

"Pode falar...". Tohru incentivou delicada, mas confiante.

"Aff... No clã são comuns os casamentos consangüíneos, na realidade eles são quase regra, normalmente primo casa com primo.". Falou com uma cara de desagrado.

"Por quê?". A menina indagou piscando curiosamente os olhos.

"Eles dizem que é pra 'preservar a pureza do sangue' e como a família é grande fica relativamente fácil. Meus pais, os de Yuki e também os de Haru, são primos, já a mãe de Momiji é alemã, mas o casamento foi aprovado pelos Soumas devido à família dela ser tradicional e rica.". Fez nova pausa, nunca havia contado aquilo para alguém.

"Nossa! Não sabia.". Tohru comenta, achando inusitado tal informação, mas não condenando nem apoiando o que lhe era revelado. Apenas ouvia.

"No entanto, pouco depois do casamento, minha mãe conheceu um músico inglês que entraria na gravadora e se apaixonou perdidamente. Tiveram um breve relacionamento e depois ele desapareceu... Deixando-a grávida.". Disse e parou suspirando tristemente.

"Kyo...". Honda murmurou sentindo o peito apertar, não esperava aquele rumo na conversa e sentia-se desolada ao ver tamanha tristeza nos olhos do rapaz.

"Nem preciso falar que eu era a criança. Foi um escândalo, mas o casamento não se desfez, afinal seria pior. As coisas pioraram quando nasci muito parecido com o tal músico, na mesma época nasceu Yuki, fruto de toda tradição Souma.". Kyo sentiu as pernas fraquejarem, era doloroso remoer algumas lembranças... Sem conseguir ficar de pé, sentou-se no calçada colocando os pés na rua.

"...!". Tohru abaixou-se ao lado dele, ajoelhando-se no chão, vendo-o ainda de perfil.

"Minha mãe teve depressão pós-parto e morreu quando eu tinha quase cinco anos, vítima de um acidente e mesmo naquela época eu sempre fui comparado ao Yuki, pra mim ele é um símbolo de tudo de ruim que eu vivi naquele lugar, por isso o odeio! Por isso não vou cantar aquelas músicas!!!". Contou rapidamente, não querendo entrar em detalhes de sua infância, pronunciando cada palavra com rancor.

Honda inexplicavelmente sentiu vontade de chorar, jamais imaginou aquilo, era triste demais, um fardo grande para uma criança carregar sozinha e ainda pesado demais para o um simples rapaz.

"Vocês não precisam ser amigos...". Falou colocando a mão no ombro do outro.

"...!". Kyo a encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados devido à surpresa pela afirmação.

"... Mas não deixe de fazer o que você ama! È difícil encontrar alguma coisa que nos faz pensar 'É isso! Quero isso para o resto da vida e nisso sou bom!'... Quando encontramos, um sonho nasce...". A meiga garota fez uma breve pausa.

"...!". Kyo sentiu algo dentro de si remexendo, naquele momento Tohru transmitia uma emoção que não conseguia definir com palavras, mas aquele sentimento acalmava seu coração e tocava sua alma.

"... É por esse sonho que temos que lutar! É por ele que vale a pena viver... Kyo, não abra mão de algo tão lindo que você tem dentro de si.". Honda falou e sorriu ternamente enquanto sentia lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos chocolate.

O ruivo sentiu seus olhos vermelhos arderem com lágrimas que nasciam, abaixou a cabeça fechando os olhos para evitar que o líquido corresse, não queria chorar, mas tinha que admitir... Aquelas palavras o tocaram profundamente.

"Tohru...". Murmurou a voz rouca e abafada.

A jovem apenas o encarou percebendo que corriam por sua própria face algumas gotículas de água salgada.

"Por que... Você é a única a dizer o que eu preciso ouvir?". Kyo falou e não conseguiu conter o impulso, erguendo rapidamente o olhar, envolvendo o corpo delicado em seus braços, naquele momento deixando uma lágrima rolar.

A menina nada disse apenas retribuiu ao abraço, sentindo-se triste pelo amigo ter vivido tudo aquilo, mas aliviada, porque percebeu que ele não desistiria de seus sonhos. Deixou-se ficar ali envolta por aqueles braços fortes e carinhosos.

**oooOOOooo**

Estavam todos ainda na mesma sala. Hanajima e Arisa sentadas uma do lado da outra sendo que a loira, de tanto esperar, já se afundara no macio assento enquanto a outra estava de pernas cruzadas com olhar de tédio. No outro móvel estavam os Soumas Shigure, Yuki e Hatsuharu, respectivamente.

"Realmente eu não sei porquê ainda estou aqui...". Reclamou o jovem de aparência delicada, erguendo-se do sofá em um gesto rápido.

"Ora, você também quer saber a resposta do Kyo!". Shigure afirmou mantendo o cotovelo direito apoiado no braço do móvel, lançando um olhar impreciso para o garoto.

"...!". Yuki apenas guiou ao mais velho um olhar de desprezo.

"Tá demorando...". Reclamou baixinho, a loira.

"Vou embora. Tenham todos uma ótima tarde!". O jovem de madeixas gris disse, não conseguindo conter o tom levemente irritado, já caminhando para a porta.

"Yuki espera...". Haru tentou interrompê-lo, porém calou-se quando viu a porta se abrindo bem na frente do primo, no entanto, não era Yuki que a movia.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram levemente quando finalmente viu quem entrava, bem diante de si estava o primo ruivo que lhe encarou de um modo familiar cheio de desprezo e frieza, sentiu algo dentro de si remexer quando ele simplesmente passou direto e nesse momento pôde ver que a meiga Tohru vinha atrás de Kyo e eles estavam de mãos dadas. Viu-a passar a seu lado com um sorriso doce e infantil e tudo o que conseguiu fazer foi virar desistindo de ir embora.

Os olhos negros da baixista do grupo arregalaram-se levemente quando viu o vocalista e Honda de mãos dadas, remexeu-se incomodada com a visão, não gostava de vê-los assim tão próximos e não conseguiu conter o alívio quando viu que as mãos se separavam.

Um tortuoso silêncio se fez na sala, todos os olhares estavam focados em um único jovem, esse havia fechado os olhos e parecia reunir forças para pronunciar palavras que lhe pareciam impossíveis de serem ditas.

"Tá legal, eu topo!". Trovejou rápido o ruivo.

Um instante de silêncio, a informação estava sendo processada por todos os seres ali presentes, com exceção a Tohru que sorria animada, era difícil acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo.

"Cê não pode tá falado sério!!!". Uotani disse erguendo-se em um pulo.

"Acho que perdi alguma coisa...". Haru falou calmo, encarando o ruivo ainda de pé.

"Cês são surdos ou o quê? Eu disse que canto essas porcarias de músicas!". Tentou se conter o vocalista, mas estava visivelmente irritado.

"Não são porcarias!". A voz doce de Yuki também continha irritação estrema.

Os olhos escarlates cerraram-se perigosamente enquanto virava-se para trás.

"Seu idiota! Acha mesmo que você vai dar conta de cantar isso?". Agora a voz do delicado rapaz soou mais fria e altiva.

Kyo ergueu um pouco o queixo dando a sua face um ar de desdém.

"Eu não me importo com um babaca sem graça como você. Farei o necessário para conseguir o que quero!". O ruivo afirmou convicto.

O jovem de belas madeixas cor de tempestade sentiu-se estremecer profundamente, já havia algum tempo que o primo não lhe dirigia tais sentimentos, seja no olhar ou na fala, há muito havia a irritação o ódio, porém agora o velho desprezo emergia com força total e isso o perturbava mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Seu 'Neko-kun' idiota! Com quem...?". Yuki dizia em tom irritado pronto para começar uma bela briga, porém foi interrompido pelo primo mais velho.

"Ora, mas que maravilha!". Disse o moreno em tom alegre, se erguendo rapidamente do sofá indo até os dois rapazes e quando lá chegou colocou a mão no ombro do ruivo.

"Não vamos estragar o momento, ok?!" Ainda era Shigure quem falava e, logo em seguida, virou levando consigo o ruivo.

"Me largar!". Rosnou agressivamente, desvencilhando-se do contato, caminhando rapidamente até chegar onde Haru estava e se jogar no sofá ao lado do primo mais jovem.

"O que faremos agora?" Indagou Arisa.

"Como eu disse: Iniciaremos os trabalhos!". O Empresário afirmou, agora mais sério, ciente de que agora vinha a parte mais trabalhosa.

"...!". Yuki pretendia dizer algo, mas calou resignando-se a ficar mudo atrás do primo.

"Tudo acontecerá nesse prédio. Há um estúdio no subsolo, ele é nosso e lá vamos começar a fazer os arranjos e gravar algumas músicas, a serem selecionadas em meio ao material que trarei...". Shigure explicou.

Yuki, mais uma vez pensou em falar algo, afinal não havia concordado em deixar suas letras serem utilizadas, porém, mais uma vez, decidiu-se pelo silêncio, prestando especial a atenção ao que o Empresário dizia. Shigure parecia outra pessoa enquanto expunha os fatos.

A banda teria que se encontrar todos os dias, após o termino das aulas e, como ele já havia explicado, seria no estúdio daquele prédio. Depois de algum tempo seria gravado o primeiro vídeo-clipe que seria da primeira música de trabalho, selecionada em meio ao que foi gravado.

"... Então é isso. Agora os levarei para conhecer o estúdio.". Por fim, calou-se o Empresário.

Os que estavam sentados logo se ergueram e foram seguindo o mais velho. Yuki, curioso para ver onde aquilo ia dar, também foi, caminhando ao lado de Tohru que não escondia sua felicidade.

Juntos desceram dois lances de escada deparando-se com um corredor em formato de "T" ladeado por algumas portas. Viraram à esquerda, havia três portas na parede à direita, e entraram na do meio. Deparam-se com um local não muito grande, mais ou menos quatro metros de largura e uns oito de comprimento. A sala era divida em duas partes. A primeira, onde entraram, era a menor e possuía um painel comprido que se assemelhava a uma mesa repleta de botões. Diante dele havia uma parede, com a metade de baixo de alvenaria e a de cima feita em vidro, servindo de divisória para o ambiente, e, ao lado direito do painel existia uma porta. E, do outro lado, estavam os instrumentos musicais e microfones.

"Podem entrar e se divertir um pouco.". Shigure disse aos componentes dos _Amaldiçoados_.

Obviamente o quarteto apressou-se a fazer o que o empresário dissera. Primeiro Arisa, depois Hanajima, Kyo e Hatsuharu. Deixando do lado de fora o trio.

"Sente-se aqui, senhorita Honda.". O mais velho disse educado, puxando a única cadeira que havia diante do painel.

"Obrigada!". Ela agradeceu e assentou guiando seu curioso olhar para a mesa diante de si, reparando em vários detalhes e principalmente, na quantidade de botões.

_"Quanta coisa..."._ Pensou meio perdida.

Do lado de dentro do estúdio Uotani apressou-se a tomar seu lugar na bateria, Saki fez o mesmo com seu baixo, porém Haru ficou parado mantendo dois passos de distância de uma guitarra que, devidamente apoiada, estava em pé. Curioso Kyo se aproximou do primo reparando no quão o olhar do outro estava fixo no objeto.

"Qual o problema?". O ruivo indagou.

"Isso... Isso... É...". Disse Haru meio trêmulo se aproximando do instrumento musical e caindo de joelhos perante ele.

"Isso é o quê???". Kyo novamente perguntou, achando ridícula a cena do primo.

"Uma Gibison!!!!!". Falou o rapaz abraçando a guitarra.

"Idiota...". Praguejou o vocalista.

Kyo sabia muito bem que a marca em questão tinha os melhores, e mais caros, instrumentos, afinal, tratava-se de um 'clássico' para todo músico, mas, sinceramente, aquele drama não era necessário!

_"Não vou perder meu tempo tentando entender ele..."._ Pensou o ruivo chegando próximo ao microfone.

Os olhos violetas de Yuki mantinham-se fixos nos movimentos do quarteto. Houve uma breve conversa e eles começaram a tocar uma música famosa, mas o nome e o interprete lhe fugiram à memória. Então virou o rosto guiando seus orbes para o primo mais alto que estava a sua esquerda.

"O que te faz pensar que permitirei que usem minhas canções?". Perguntou em tom gélido.

Os olhos castanhos do mais velho brilharam de uma maneira misteriosa e um indistinto sorriso se formou em seus lábios enquanto virava-se para fitar o outro e então se aproximando lentamente do rapaz para murmurar a resposta.

"Porque Kyo tem a voz de seus pensamentos...". Sibilou e se afastou com ar de inocência na face.

Yuki arregalou levemente os olhos e estremeceu internamente devido àquelas palavras. Desejou, afoitamente, poder refutá-las, porém não encontrou as mentiras que precisava para fazê-lo.

"Tenho que ir...". Falou o jovem de madeixas gris.

"Mas já, senhor Yuki?". Tohru estava prestando atenção nos amigos que tocavam, mas ao ouvir rapaz atrás de si, voltou-se para ele com ar doce.

"Sim, tenho que resolver algumas coisas.". Mentiu, não tinha nada para fazer, mas ficar ali era torturante!

"Que pena... Então tenha uma boa tarde!". Sorriu a garota, ainda sentada.

"Boa tarde e até logo.". Respondeu e em seguida saiu do local ignorando, completamente, o empresário.

Shigure apenas suspirou levemente e ficou observando o grupo tocar. Não demorou muito e uma pequena briga surgiu, algo a respeito da próxima música, após algum tempo nova rixa apareceu, dessa vez o tema foi respeito das notas corretas ou incorretas para a tal canção que havia gerado o primeiro, acalorado, debate.

_"Pelo visto terei muito trabalho..."._ Pensou o empresário...

**oooOOOooo**

"Haja paciência...". Murmurou Shigure apoiando os cotovelos sobre o painel diante de si e escondendo a face atrás das mãos.

Duas semanas havia se passado desde que iniciaram os trabalhos naquele estúdio, porém as coisas pouco evoluíram. As discordâncias entre os membros da banda eram constantes, o que impedia o fluir das atividades. As coisas apenas pioravam quando Honda não estava presente, o que era quase regra, afinal a garota trabalhava, embora, naquele dia, ela estivesse presente.

"Calma, senhor empresário, vai dar tudo certo!". Afirmou a meiga garota.

"'Calma' eu tenho, mas eles não... Em duas semanas não conseguiram se acertar nem no arranjo das próprias composições, quem dirá nas de Yuki...". Respondeu em tom abafado pelas mãos.

A jovem parou um instante, olhando para o grupo de amigos. Eles eram pessoas muito diferentes, mas formavam um belo conjunto, apenas faltava... Prática em sua convivência.

"Tempo...". Disse a garota.

"...?". O Souma guiou interrogativo olhar para a menina.

"Eles só precisam de tempo para apreender a conviver.". Falou com um sorriso na face.

"Tempo...?". Repetiu em um sussurro voltando a olhar para o grupo e então uma idéia brilhou em sua mente.

"Sim.". Novamente sorriu Honda.

"Só você mesmo para me dar essa idéia!" Comentou sorrindo de felicidade e já se erguendo indo em direção a porta que dava para a outra parte do estúdio.

Honda olhou confusa, não compreendendo o que Shigure havia dito.

"Senhores... e senhoras...". O empresário disse interrompendo a banda.

"Qual é? Justo na hora que tava tudo indo bem!!!". Praguejou uma irritada baterista.

"Ora... Eu tenho a solução para esse problema!". Falou todo cheio de si.

"Cê já tá saindo?". Haru falou, calmamente.

"Chato... Voltando ao assunto... Vocês sabem o que falta para essa banda?". Indagou ficando mais sério.

"Um empresário decente?". Foi a vez de Kyo se pronunciar, levemente irritado.

"Isso é um complô contra mim?". Shigure calou, esperando uma resposta que não veio, ficando no ar uma aura de 'sim' como resposta.

"Aff... Isso não importa! O que falta é _tempo_!". Frisou bem a última palavra.

"Onde quer chegar?". Hanajima perguntou sentindo que algo importante estava por vir.

"É como em uma família, é preciso convivência para se acostumar com as diferenças entre os membros...". Dizia calmamente.

Tohru chegou na porta entrando no estúdio, permanecendo em silêncio atrás do homem mais velho, prestando atenção no que era dito.

"Do que ce tá falando, seu idiota?". Kyo já se irritava com o enigma que Shigure criava.

"... Convivência, vocês precisam disso!". Sentenciou firme.

"Estudamos juntos e ficamos todo o tempo livre aqui. O nosso convívio é grande.". Hanajima falou em tom morno.

"Não é o suficiente! Por isso... Todos vão morar juntos!!!". Afirmou com um sorriso na face, achando a sua idéia simplesmente brilhante!

"O QUÊ?". A única coisa que se ouviu foi o berro de Kyo após ouvir essas palavras...

Continua...

**oooOOOooo**

Nota da autora:

E o capítulo demorou muito mais do que eu havia previsto. Ele já estava iniciado desde que lancei o segundo, mas dei uma 'travada' e acabei me dedicando a outros projetos...

Fiquei em dúvida com relação ao motivo de Kyo ser 'marginalizado' pelo clã, a melhor explicação que encontrei foi a que dei, afinal não há maldição dos signos na fanfic e as famílias tradicionais são muito rígidas em alguns aspectos. "Filho Bastardo" o que acharam?

Comentários são bem vindos... Ah e a letra de música usada, _**'**__**Hollow Life'**_, é também do **KoRn**.

**Aiko Hosokawa**

16/05/2007

05:44 PM


End file.
